If He Only Knew (Revised)
by Seasin
Summary: Katherine Peters just wanted to go to school, get good grades, and get a career without ever having to hear the name, Harry Potter, again. Growing up knowing her parents died fighting Voldemort has made her crave a normal, stable life. But of course she will become friends with him and spend the rest of her life nearly dying to keep him alive. But she does have a hero complex.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new version of _If He Only Knew_. I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

If He Only Knew (Revised)

Chapter One

Katherine Peters and her parents walked through King's Cross, stopping between Platforms nine and ten. Katherine, an eleven-year old girl excited to begin her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, attempted to lead her parents through the barrier, but they hesitated.

"Come on," Katherine teased. "You're acting like you've never heard of Platform nine and three quarters before."

"Of course, we know about it, but you try walking through walls." Mr. Peters said, both he and his wife looking at the wall apprehensively.

"I will." Katherine said with a smirk, and walked through the wall, cart and all. The Peters stared in disbelief, and then looked quickly around to see if any of the Muggles noticed, but none had. Then Katherine's head appeared in the wall, "Are you coming or what?"

The Peters grabbed each other's hand and walked through the wall, closing their eyes just as they were about to make contact. But they went through the wall and opened their eyes to see a red train waiting for the students of Hogwarts to arrive. They stared at it in wonder because they had heard stories of the Hogwarts Express from Katherine's biological parents for years, but they never imagined how magical it would actually look. Their eyes turned away from the train to see their foster daughter. Katherine's dark brown hair was moving slightly in the wind and her green eyes were twinkling in excitement as she looked at the train.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Katherine smirked at her foster parents. The Peters rolled their eyes as they closed the space in between them and their daughter.

"Yes, yes, you know all." Mrs. Peters said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just glad that she's going to school and she'll have to prove that she does." Mr. Peters joked, his brown eyes crinkling in amusement. Katherine laughed as she placed a hand on her trunk, which had been removed from the cart while she was waiting for the Peters to follow her.

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, signaling that it was about to depart.

"Get on the train, honey." Mrs. Peters said, hurrying Katherine and her trunk towards it. "Write to us every day."

"I will if the owl can find you in whatever tropical jungle you're hiking through." Katherine teased as she and Mr. Peters put her trunk on the train.

"We're only going to the United States." He said.

"What? Your first trip since I was dropped into your laps and you're only going to the States?!" Katherine asked, pretending to be flabbergasted.

"We have to start slow!" Mrs. Peters said to defend their decision. The train whistled again, more urgently this time. "Have a good term, sweetheart!"

Katherine waved goodbye as she went into the train, dragging her trunk behind her. She turned down the corridor to the right and saw her best friend walking towards her. His name was Draco Malfoy and he had white blond hair that was slicked back, he was also already wearing his Hogwarts robes. In contrast, Katherine was dressed as a Muggle because she and her parents had to take the London Underground to get to King's Cross.

"There you are." Draco said, trying to not sound relieved. "Follow me, I have a compartment."

Katherine knew that he was annoyed that she did not go to King's Cross with Draco and his parents because he was worried that her Muggle foster parents would not be able to find the platform before the train left. Draco sometimes willingly forgot that the Peters did know things about the magical world, but Katherine usually tried to not let it bother her. She had known Draco since they were five and she spent nearly every day since at his house. His parents adored her just as she adored them, and she and Draco behaved like siblings.

Katherine followed Draco into an empty compartment, and they placed her trunk on the shelf above one of the seats. Katherine sat down near the window, waving to the Peters as the train pulled away from the station. Draco sat across from her and stared out the window with a bored expression. Katherine saw his parents, who waved like gentiles at both her and their son. She waved back, and soon the platform and the people on it were out of sight.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for two weeks." Draco said, pretending to be aloof; his new behavioral trend was to act like his father.

"I'm fine, but I told you that I wouldn't see you until school started since we were getting ready for it." Katherine said, eyeing Draco cautiously. She liked him a good deal, but he always liked to annoy her. She had the feeling he was about to start some sort of argument.

"And you found all your supplies?" Draco said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Katherine knew that he was upset with her for not going to get school supplies in Diagon Alley with him and his family, but she had hoped that he would be over it by now.

"Yes, did your father buy you a new broomstick?" If anything could distract Draco, it was Quidditch. Draco's face lost its attempt at aloofness and his gray eyes lit up with excitement.

"He said that he would buy me one next year if I made the Quidditch team, though he did agree with me that first years should be allowed to bring their own brooms." Draco said.

"And what would you do with your broom? You aren't allowed to try out for the Quidditch team until your second year." Katherine smirked, making Draco frown.

"I would show everyone else how to fly properly." Draco said pompously. Katherine smiled, but did not say anything because hurting Draco's ego would not make the trip enjoyable for her.

About an hour later, an older woman pushing a cart opened the door, and asked if they wanted anything. Katherine bought a couple Chocolate Frogs and a few Cauldron Cakes, while Draco bought nearly one of everything. Katherine soon regretted buying the treats because she had to ration the money Professor McGonagall gave her for the entire year.

Since Katherine grew up with Muggles, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, assumed that she would need to have someone explain the magical world to her, which is what they do for Muggleborns to help them adjust. So, Professor McGonagall arrived on the Peters' door step a few weeks ago and began to lecture about how the magical children of Britain were sent to Hogwarts in order to learn how to use their powers.

"Now I know that you are scared to realize that magic exists." Professor McGonagall had said to the Peters as she stood in the doorway.

"Actually, Professor, I have known about magic for a long time now." Katherine had interrupted with a charming smile. Professor McGonagall looked taken aback, which seemed to be a new feeling for her. "My parents were magical, but they died soon after I was born, so I have been living with my mom's friends, the Peters, since then.

"I am also excellent friends with the Malfoy family." McGonagall pursed her lips at that, but Katherine smiled softly. "Don't worry, I know their reputation, but the point is that I know about the wizarding world.

"But I'd hate to make you feel as if you wasted the journey," Katherine smiled charmingly as she gestured to the living room. "Why don't you join us for a cup of tea and I can annoy you with questions about the courses I will have to take?"

McGonagall accepted, and soon she and the Peters were sitting in the living room, each enjoying a cup of tea. McGonagall stayed for over an hour, answering some of Katherine's questions, while telling her to wait and see to some other questions. She also listened to Katherine and her foster parents tease each other, while smiling softly as they did. By the time she left, she and Katherine had formed the beginnings of a great friendship. She also gave Katherine some wizarding money because she had a very small amount left to her from her parents, and she needed it for when she got out of school.

"Why didn't you get Bertie Bott's?" Draco asked, pulling Katherine out her thoughts. Katherine made a disgusted face.

"I'm currently shunning Bertie Bott's. I got a popcorn flavored bean and it was nastier than the vomit one I tricked you into eating." Draco frowned and both of them glared at an imaginary bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans like it betrayed them.

After they finished the candy, Draco's friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two brutish simple idiots, opened the door to the compartment. Katherine didn't like them and she was pretty sure Draco didn't either, but they did whatever he said and he liked that.

"Draco, we're bored. Let's go explore the train." Crabbe said. Katherine was impressed he managed to produce not just one, but two complete sentences.

Draco agreed and rose, but then he looked at Katherine questioningly. She shook her head and waved him off. He left with Crabbe and Goyle following him like dogs. Katherine pulled out a book about the Muggle monarchs of England and read for a while. Draco came back after she had finished a couple of chapters without Crabbe and Goyle.

"Meet anyone interesting?" Katherine asked, watching him sit down across from her again.

Draco shook his head. "No, but people were saying that Harry Potter is aboard."

The book fell from Katherine's hand and slammed onto the floor. Draco looked at Katherine in alarm, but she quickly removed the shocked expression off her face, and picked up the book.

"Sorry, it slipped." Katherine said, smiling embarrassed.

"Anyways," Draco said, moving on, but still looking at her oddly. "It turns out that I have met him before. It was in Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago and I only realized it because I overheard someone describing what he looks like."

"What does he look like?" Katherine asked interrupting Draco.

"Apparently, he has black hair and green eyes, and that lightning bolt scar." Draco said.

"And what did you think of him?" Katherine asked, but she was trying to mimic Draco's bored expression, trying to pretend that she didn't care.

"He didn't say much, but he was with that gamekeeper guy father told us about. You know, that half-giant?" Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Must you say that?" Katherine asked, sounding tired because she'd had this conversation before with him.

"But he is a half-giant." Draco protested.

"That doesn't mean you have to be disgusted." Katherine said, but she didn't want to argue any further. All that would happen is that they would both get angry and neither would change their opinions. So, she changed the subject. "What wand did you get?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but then he decided to follow Katherine's lead instead. "It is hawthorn, unicorn hair, ten inches, and yours?"

"Bristlecone pine, which is one of the oldest tree species in the world-"

"-Of course you would have that." Draco interrupted with a smile.

Katherine smiled in response. "And dragon heartstring, and about twelve inches."

Draco nodded. "I'm glad you were able to find Ollivander's."

Katherine's smile faltered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Draco said, even though his tone negated his statement. "You were the one who decided to refuse our offer to take you to Diagon Alley, and decided to rely on your Muggle parents to take you there."

"Draco." Katherine grounded out after she jumped to her feet in anger. Draco jumped up as well with his fists balled at his sides.

"We have continually offered you a chance to live properly! To live with a proper family! But you stay with those Muggles!" Draco yelled, and then put his hands up, mockingly placating her. "Yes, yes, I know that they were friends with your parents and they are your connection to them, but you don't even use your parents' last name, so how much do they really mean to you?!"

Katherine ignored that last bit with great difficulty and said icily. "And whose name do I use? My Muggle foster parents'. They are my family. I don't want a _proper_ one."

Katherine stormed towards the compartment door, violently swinging it open to come face to face with Crabbe and Goyle. With a frustrated growl, she pushed past them and down the corridor. The two idiots distracted Draco so he didn't come after her.

Katherine walked down the corridor for a moment before stopping because she almost stepped on a toad sitting in the middle of the carpeted corridor.

"Hello, who are you?" Katherine asked it as the anger left her. She reached down and picked up the toad. "I would keep you, but I can't afford to buy you food" –That's why Katherine didn't have a pet with her. "So, who do you belong to?"

Katherine kept walking down the corridor. With any luck, she would run into the person missing the toad; if not, she might have to find some way to obtain toad food.

She went on, talking to the toad in her hands, until her way was blocked by two students who looked to be her age. They were speaking into a compartment, but then shut the door and turned to her. One was a round face, worried looking boy, while the other was a girl with very bushy brown hair.

"Hello," The girl said briskly, as if this was the tenth time she had to ask this question. "Have you seen a toad?"

"Actually, I have!" Katherine replied pleasantly, revealing the toad in her outstretched hands.

"Trevor!" The boy exclaimed in relief, gladly taking the toad from Katherine. "I better go put him back in his cage. Gran will kill me if I lose him again."

Neville and Trevor trotted off, leaving Katherine and the girl.

"Thank you for finding his toad. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Hermione stretched out her hand and Katherine shook it with a smile.

"Pleasure, I'm Katherine Peters." She said. However, an awkward silence fell on the two. Hermione, after completing her self-appointed mission, did not have anything to do, while Katherine had no desire to return to her compartment with Draco.

"It was nice of you to help him find his toad." Katherine said before the silence became unbearable.

"It was a good way to spend the time," Hermione said before looking at her wristwatch. "Though we should be arriving soon."

"How do you know?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I read how long the journey takes in _Hogwarts, A History_ and determined when we should get there."

Katherine smiled amused. "You've certainly done your homework."

Hermione's eyes narrowed challenging, which was so comical that it made Katherine's smile grow. "I have already read all of our textbooks plus many more books about the magical world."

Katherine raised her eyebrow and her eyes twinkled in amusement. She was impressed because no other eleven year old would read all of her textbooks before school even started. Katherine smiled, and then noticed that Hermione was wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"I suppose I should get my robes on." Katherine said, gesturing to Hermione's robes. Hermione's face fell because she thought that she had driven off yet another potential friend. Katherine saw this and realized that most people would not like Hermione's know-it-all tendency, but Katherine didn't mind it. "Hermione, there is an annoying best friend in my compartment, can I join you in yours?"

Hermione's face brightened into a brilliant smile. "Of course!" She said eagerly.

"Excellent," Katherine smiled widely. "Let's go grab my trunk, and then we'll head to your compartment."

Hermione was excited. She had made a friend who wasn't annoyed by her. Katherine, for her part, didn't mind that Hermione was a know-it-all. Truth be told, Katherine was a know-it-all also, but she was better at controlling it than Hermione seemed to be.

The two walked to Katherine's compartment and found that Draco was still in there when they got there. Katherine walked past him to get her trunk.

"Katherine-" Draco started.

"Hermione, this is my friend, Draco Malfoy," Katherine interrupted him, but kept her back to both of them. "Draco, this is Hermione."

The two shook hands in greeting as Katherine got her trunk down from the shelf above the seats.

"Katherine, I'm sorry about what I said." Draco said as Katherine pushed past him, dragging her trunk behind her.

"We'll talk about it later." Katherine said with a tone of finality.

"Katherine, I am sorry." Draco said almost whining. Hermione was watching the conversation with interest, but Katherine didn't like people knowing her disagreements with other people, so she decided to end the conversation quickly.

"I believe you are," Katherine whispered, so that Hermione couldn't hear. "But I think that you are only sorry that you angered me, not about what you said.

"Now, we'll talk about this later." Katherine spoke at normal volume for this sentence, and then she and Hermione left the compartment.

They walked quickly to Hermione's compartment. Hermione was trying to figure out what happened between Katherine and Draco. But she didn't want to ask because she didn't want to annoy Katherine and lose her only friend. Once they got to the compartment, they put Katherine's trunk on the shelf above the other seat. Hermione sat down on the seat under her trunk, and watched as Katherine pulled on Hogwarts robes over her clothes.

"Why did you read all your textbooks already?" Katherine asked as she fixed the robes so they were straight, and then sat down.

"I don't want to be behind," Hermione said, sounding insecure. "I didn't know I was a witch until Professor McGonagall showed up at our house a couple weeks ago."

Katherine then realized that Hermione was a Muggle-born. She reminded herself not to tell Draco, or if he was being particularly annoying, she could tell him that he shook hands with a Muggle-born.

"Professor McGonagall also showed up at my house." Katherine said, and Hermione's face brightened in hope that she had met another Muggle-born.

"You're like me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Katherine smiled sadly. "No, I'm a Half-Blood, but I grew up with Muggles after my parents died. They were best friends with my parents, so they knew about the magical world, and they told me about it. And Draco is a Pureblood, meaning everyone in his family has always been magical, and he taught me a great deal, as well."

"Oh," Hermione deflated and looked down at her shoes.

"You shouldn't be worried. Those like me are only educated in magical pop culture, not actual spells and such. Underage wizards aren't allowed to learn magic until they are at school." Katherine said reassuringly, and Hermione seemed appeased.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Hermione whispered, remembering that she had forgot to say that before.

"It's quite alright. They died a long time ago, and my foster parents are wonderful." Katherine said.

"What do they do?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject to a nicer subject.

"They're travel writers, though they haven't done much travelling since they obtained me," Katherine laughed at her little joke. "They like to travel to remote areas, but you can't really take a child there, so we've just been travelling around the United Kingdom, Ireland, and France. Most of their books lately have just been guides to places like London and such."

"Wait, that sounds familiar. I think we used one of their guides when we went to Glasgow. What are their names?" Hermione asked, scrunching up her face as she tried to remember.

"John and Marie Peters." Katherine answered, and Hermione gasped, confirming she did use their book. "Yes, so now that I am in school, they can travel to the areas they most want to go."

"Because you're in school?" Hermione asked, confused. However, she was mostly confused as to why Katherine wasn't insulted that foster parents felt that they couldn't travel with her.

"Because I'm not living with them for several months at a time." Katherine clarified, but when she saw Hermione open her mouth to question why Katherine loved her foster parents when they decided to travel now because she could not be with them. "What do your parents do?"

Hermione was caught by the change in subject, but she answered nonetheless. "They're dentists."

"I'm afraid that they would not have much of a career in the wizarding world. When we find something wrong with our teeth, we fix it with magic." Katherine said.

"Really?" Hermione looked really excited and raised her hand to her front teeth, which were larger than normal. Hermione noticed that Katherine saw the action and color rose to her cheeks, but Katherine pretended that she hadn't noticed.

Suddenly, the train began to slow down and its whistle blew. Hermione jumped up excitedly and ran to the window, but their compartment was on the wrong side of the train to see anything.

"We're in Hogsmeade because the train doesn't stop at the school." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Katherine nodded that she understood as the train slowly pulled to a stop.

"Exit the train. Your trunks will be taken returned to you later." A voice commanded throughout the train.

Hermione went to the door, but Katherine rummaged in her trunk for her wand, and then put it in an inside pocket of her cloak. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but Katherine just smiled good-naturedly. It was a good habit for her to get use to carrying her wand. They two exited the compartment and followed the other students off the train.

"Firs' years! Over here!" A voice bellowed. Katherine looked and saw a giant man with a bushy mane and beard. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"That's Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." Katherine explained as the two went over to him, and joined the rest of the waiting first years. The other students walked past them all to horseless carriages.

"How do the carriages pull themselves?" Hermione whispered.

"Magic." Katherine said seriously. Hermione looked at her and Katherine shrugged. "Magic will be the answer most of the time from here on out."

Hermione laughed and seemed to relax. She was nervous about starting school, whereas Katherine was not, so Katherine was attempting to calm her down.

"This way, all!" Hagrid ordered, herding the first years with his arms towards several boats. Katherine and Hermione got into one with a set of twin girls. Once all the first years were abroad, the boats set off across a black, dark lake.

After several moments, the boats turned a corner and Katherine had her first look at Hogwarts. It was a castle with high towers and looked like it spread over a good deal of territory. The lake in front of them seemed to stretch around the castle, but it was dark so Katherine wasn't sure.

The boats carried the students through a tunnel in a cliff face, which the castle was resting upon. The tunnel soon ended at what seemed to be an underground harbor of sort. The boats stopped at the shore and everyone piled out. Hagrid led them into a passageway in the rock that deposited them at some stone steps that led to a large oak door, which flew open to reveal a stern looking woman wearing a green set of robes.

"The studen's, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, as Katherine and Hermione positioned themselves near the front of the group.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said, and Hagrid left. McGonagall surveyed the group, and Katherine smiled at her when they made eye contact, which resulted in a very small smile appearing on McGonagall's face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and I teach Transfiguration." McGonagall said very straightforwardly. "You will wait here until we are ready for you. At which point, you will be sorted into one of the four houses and join your new House for the Welcome Feast. The people of your House will be with whom you have classes and spend some free time in your common rooms. Good behavior will win points for your house, while mischief will lose points." McGonagall looked at Katherine, who pretended to be insulted, but failed because she was smirking. "Wait here until I come to get you."

McGonagall left and the first years began to chatter nervously. Someone claimed that the sorting was a test, and then Hermione started reciting the spells she might need to use in such a test, while others were claiming that an older sibling said that they had to fight a troll. Katherine bit back a smile. She knew exactly how they were going to be sorted, but she was having too much fun watching everyone's imaginations run wild.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter. So you have come to Hogwarts." An overly familiar voice drawled from the back of the group. Katherine tried to find Draco, but couldn't see him because there were too many students in the way.

"Can you see?" Katherine whispered to Hermione, who shook her head in answer.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said, but then Katherine heard a snicker close to Draco. "Think my name is funny? Should I ask yours? No, I won't bother. Red hair, freckles, hand-me-downs. You're a Weasley."

Katherine inwardly groaned. The Weasleys were one of Lucius Malfoy's, Draco's father, favorite topics to complain about and Draco was probably going to repeat exactly what Lucius said. This was not going to be good.

"Potter, soon you will realize some families are better than others. It's better for you if you don't make friends with the wrong people. I can help you." Draco said. Katherine's face fell into her hands as an attempt to hide her second-hand embarrassment. Why did Draco think that this was going to end well for him?

There was a slight pause as if everyone was waiting for something.

"No, thanks, I can figure that out for myself." A voice said from the back of the group, and Katherine assumed the voice belonged to Harry Potter.

Katherine could feel Draco's anger, but he was prevented from saying anything by the appearance of some ghosts on their way to the feast. Several of them introduced themselves such as the Fat Friar, who was the ghost for Hufflepuff, one of the houses.

McGonagall soon came back and led the students through a stone foyer and through a grand set of large wooden doors. The students were led up a makeshift aisle between two long tables filled with students. Katherine looked and saw that there were four tables in total, and then one table on a small stage filled with what she assumed were the teachers.

"It is bewitched to look like the sky outside does." She heard Hermione next to her whisper to no one in particular. Katherine looked up and realized Hermione was talking about the ceiling.

" _Hogwarts, A History?_ " Katherine asked, and Hermione nodded. "Hmm, I could use you during a trivia night."

McGonagall made the first years stop before they got to the steps leading to the professors' tables. She walked up the steps, and then moved to the side of a stool that held a patched up hat. Katherine saw that most of the other first years were staring at it with questioning looks. Suddenly, a tear near its brim opened and the hat began to sing, catching the first years, except for Draco and Katherine off guard. He sang about the different houses and their traits, and then finished by asking them to try him on and see.

When the hat was done, McGonagall shook out a scroll that just appeared in her hands, facing the first years. "When I call your name, you will come up, put on the Sorting Hat, and then go to the table corresponding to your house."

"Gryffindor's table is the far right one, Ravenclaw is the next one, then Hufflepuff, and then Slytherin is over at the far left." Hermione whispered quickly.

"Thank you, now neither of us will look the fool." Katherine said sincerely because the Peters and Malfoys told her a great deal, but they didn't tell her which table was which.

McGonagall shouted out the first name and a timid girl went to the stool, put on the Sorting Hat, and was sent to Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table erupted in clapping and cheering, which made Katherine smile because it seemed that everyone enjoyed the Sorting, except, perhaps, the first years.

The next girl was named Susan Bones, but Katherine spent the entire time Susan was being sorted trying to figure out why Susan's last name sounded familiar. Katherine didn't figure it out, so she just shrugged and watched as more students were sorted after Susan Bones. After Justin Finch-Fletchly, it was Hermione's turn.

McGonagall called her name, but she was frozen in fear. Katherine pushed her forward, and then her feet started working. Hermione walked up slowly and anxiously to the stool, and then put on the hat. After a moment, the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor" and Hermione smiled at Katherine, who was clapping for her, before going to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering.

A bit later a Neville Longbottom was called. Like Susan Bones, Katherine thought his name sounded familiar, but could not figure out why. When he reached the stool, Katherine got a good look at him, and realized that he was the boy who owned the toad, Trevor. The hat took a long time with Neville Longbottom, but then sent him to Gryffindor.

Draco was next. The hat barely touched his head before it sent him to Slytherin. He smirked proudly at Katherine, who rolled her eyes, but clapped for him nonetheless. Soon, McGonagall was calling out the P's. The twins who sat in the boat with Hermione and Katherine were Padma and Parvati Patil; Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw and Parvati in Gryffindor.

"Peters, Katherine." McGonagall said. Katherine set her shoulders back and walked confidently towards the Sorting Hat. Unlike the other first years, Katherine wasn't nervous because she did not care which house she got sorted into. She was not nervous about getting into Slytherin because she decided that she would be the only good Slytherin and spite its reputation. As Katherine got to the stool, McGonagall smiled a very small, almost non-perceptible smile, which made Katherine grin at her. Katherine sat on the stool and put on the hat.

"Well, aren't you a difficult one?" That hat said in Katherine's head. Katherine had to admit that he was right. "Very clever and kind and knowledgeable and very brave. Perhaps, even foolhardy."

Katherine had to admit that she probably was foolhardy. She always liked doing dangerous tricks when she and Draco rode on his brooms at his house. The Sorting Hat was still muttering, trying to decide which house for Katherine.

"Perhaps, Slytherin? You're clever and cunning, and you can be subtle." The Sorting Hat said. As Katherine stifled a laugh at that last part, her green eyes fell on one of the first years, who had dark messy hair and glasses. "Oh, what's this? . . . Now, I see . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

The students only heard the Sorting Hat say Gryffindor and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheering. Katherine quickly took off the hat and went to the table, refusing to look in the direction of the other waiting first years. She sat down next to Hermione at the table, who was sitting next to a tall red haired boy, wearing a badge that said P. He introduced himself quickly as Percy Weasley and said that he was one of the prefects for Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said, and then the Great Hall erupted in whispers. It seemed like everyone except Percy and some red haired twins sitting near Percy were the only ones not asking if she said Harry Potter. Hermione turned to Katherine to tell her about her own meeting with Harry Potter on the train, but Katherine's eyes were locked on the dark haired boy as he walked hesitantly towards the Sorting Hat, so Hermione kept her mouth shut.

Katherine caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to the right to see the High Table. A man in purple robes with a long silver beard was looking at her from his seat at the center of the High Table. Katherine recognized him from the Chocolate Frog cards as Albus Dumbledore. He looked at Katherine as she looked at Harry for a few moments, and then turned his attention to Harry, who was fidgeting as the Sorting Hat took a long time to decide. Finally, the Sorting Hat shouted Gryffindor, and Harry eagerly half-ran to the table after taking off the hat.

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheering. The red haired twins were shouting, "We have Potter!" and Percy grabbed Harry's hand, shaking it vigorously, while the rest of the table clapped so hard that their hands hurt. Katherine was clapping as well, and smiled friendly to Harry as he took the seat across from her.

She didn't have time to introduce herself before McGonagall moved on through the list. After two students, a red haired boy named Ron Weasley was called. Katherine guessed that he was related to Percy and the red haired twins because all three held their breath as Ron put the Sorting Hat on his head. The Sorting Hat waited a minute before shouting Gryffindor. Ron joined the table, choosing the seat on Harry's right, while his brothers cheered and clapped him on the back.

The last student was one of Draco's friends named Blaise Zabini. Katherine liked him because he was quiet, but she always felt like he was quiet because he was too busy observing everyone to discover some secret. Blaise was placed in Slytherin and he quietly walked to its table, sitting next to Draco.

"Before I give any announcements, let's enjoy some food." Dumbledore announced from his seat, and then plates of food appeared on the table.

Katherine helped herself to some food and offered some to Hermione, who looking at the table in astonishment.

"How did it appear?" Hermione whispered to Katherine.

"You mean _Hogwarts: A History_ didn't say anything?" Katherine asked, fighting off a smile. Hermione turned to Katherine and glared, which Katherine laugh. "I don't know, Hermione, magic?"

"You're useless." Hermione muttered and Katherine laughed in agreement.

At this point, Katherine realized that Harry Potter was watching their conversation. Katherine put down her fork and offered her hand to him across the table.

"Hello, I'm Katherine Peters." She said with a friendly smile.

"Harry Potter." He matched her smile and shook her hand.

"Did you enjoy the train ride?" Katherine asked.

Harry looked taken aback; he had been expecting her to ask him some question about his celebrity status because many people have been asking him since he arrived in the magical world.

"It was enjoyable. Ron and I ate a good deal of candy." Harry answered, gesturing to Ron, who was stuffing his mouth with food. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at that, while Katherine tried not to look like it bothered her.

"That is fun. Hermione and I spent most it discussing growing up living with Muggles." Katherine said.

"You grew up with Muggles, too?" Harry asked, sounding just as relieved as Hermione did that he found a person like him.

"It's more like I grew up in both worlds. My parents are Muggle, but my best friend and his parents are magical." Katherine said with a smile.

"Do you know any spells?" Harry asked nervously. Katherine could tell that he, like Hermione, was worried about being behind in class.

"No, I don't. I just know how to not poke my eye out with my wand." Katherine said. She spoke loud enough that even the Weasley twins heard her and joined in the laughing from the others who had heard. Harry looked relieved.

Katherine watched as Harry's attention moved away from her and the others at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at the High Table for a few moments, looking at a professor wearing a purple turban, who was speaking to a black haired man wearing all black.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing his forehead.

"Harry, what's wrong?' Ron asked, while the rest of the people around Harry wearing looking at him worriedly.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, and then looked down at his plate. Katherine was looking at Harry curiously, and then looked at the dark haired professor, but did not understand. She decided to ask Harry at some point later.

Too soon, Katherine was finished eating and feeling like she needed a nap immediately. But Dumbledore rose from his seat, walked around the High Table, to a podium that appeared where the Sorting Hat stool had been before dinner.

"I know you want to sleep in order to be wide awake for classes tomorrow, but I have just a few announcements." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. "The Forbidden Forest located on the ground is, in fact, forbidden for students to enter. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, wants to remind everyone that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes. Try-outs for Quidditch will take place next week. Finally, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds for this year for those who do not wish to have a painful death."

"Is he serious?" Katherine heard Harry ask Percy.

"I believe so," Percy said with a frown. "Though usually he gives a reason, or at least tells us prefects."

Dumbledore was smiling at the students as if he did not warn them about dying if they entered the wrong corridor. "Now, off to bed."

Percy got up and yelled at the Gryffindor first years to follow him. Katherine and Hermione walked together in silence because they both were so tired as Percy lead them through the castle. They used staircases that kept moving to go up and up and up to the seventh floor. Finally, Percy led them to a large portrait of a large woman. Percy said the password and the portrait swung open, revealing the common room to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Remember the password or the Fat Lady won't let you in." Percy warned the first years. Then he led only the girls up some stairs to a large room with five beds. Katherine and Hermione saw that their trunks had been put at the foot of beds next to each other. They smiled at each other before jumping into their new beds.

Katherine didn't fall asleep immediately. She went over in her head everything that happened, but soon felt her eyes grow heavy. Katherine fell asleep seeing green eyes half-hidden behind round glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Katherine spent the morning before classes started eating breakfast and receiving her schedule from Professor McGonagall. She was annoyed once she realized that she had the same schedule as every other Gryffindor first year because she did not want to see them all week long. They had Herbology three times a week, where they learned about all the magical plants that could kill them way too easily –exactly what first years need to know. They also had History of Magic, but luckily only once a week since Professor Binns was absolutely boring. Katherine was disappointed because she loved history, but he made it torturous to hear. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts three times a week, but Professor Quirrell spent most of the lesson trying to get out a sentence because he was nervous and stuttering. Astronomy was at midnight on Wednesdays and Katherine did like looking at the stars, but not learning it in the middle of the night. Charms was twice a week and she had no complaints about Professor Flitwick yet. Potions was at the end of the week, so Katherine had yet to deal with it. On Thursday, though, Katherine's first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Katherine and Hermione arrived very early because Hermione refused to ever be close to late to any class. McGonagall was writing at her desk when they entered, she looked at them over the top of her glasses as they took the seats in front of her desk. McGonagall went back to her writing as the two pulled out books –Hermione pulled out her Transfiguration textbook, while Katherine pulled out a novel. Slowly, the rest of the first year Gryffindors arrived and began to fill up the classroom. When it came time for class to start, McGonagall rose from her desk and looked at the two empty seats to Katherine's right.

"Where are Potter and Weasley?" She asked, looking down at Katherine.

"They are probably lost, professor." Katherine responded.

"Possibly, Miss Peters. I bet you I can scare them when they arrive." McGonagall said with a small smile.

"You bet me, professor? What shall we bet?" Katherine said, her green eyes glinting mischievously.

"If I cannot scare them, you do not have to do your homework tonight," McGonagall said. "But I scare them, you have to do an extra assignment of my choosing."

"Deal, professor." Katherine grinned. Hermione and the rest of the class looked shocked by the familiarity already between Katherine and McGonagall.

The door opened and Katherine along with the rest of the class whipped around to see if Harry and Ron had arrived. The two walked in and looked relieved. Katherine turned around and saw McGonagall had disappeared, and now there was a tabby cat with black markings around its eyes sitting on top of her desk. Harry and Ron ran to the empty desk, exclaiming relief that McGonagall was late as well.

Suddenly, the cat jumped off the desk and transformed mid-jump into McGonagall. The two boys jumped a mile into the air.

"That was wicked, professor." Ron exclaimed, sounding like the breath had been knocked out of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Now, should I transfigure you into a watch, so that at least one of you would be on time?" McGonagall asked, looking at them fixedly.

"We got lost, professor." Harry said sheepishly.

"Perhaps a map, then." McGonagall said before gesturing to the two to sit down. "Oh, and, Miss Peters, see me after class for your extra homework."

Katherine smirked and mimicked tipping a hat to McGonagall.

* * *

Friday brought with it the first Potions lesson. Katherine was sitting in between Ron and Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione when the door flew open and the black-haired professor who spoke to Professor Quirrell during the Welcome Feast flew in like a giant bat.

He, Professor Snape, spoke quietly so that everyone had to strain to hear. He launched into a sermon about how potions did not involve silly wand waving, but careful measurements and precise movements.

"Potter!" He suddenly snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Katherine looked at Harry, who had a panicked look on his face, while Hermione's hand shot into the air. Katherine glanced back at Snape to figure out why he seemed to hate Harry already, but Snape's face was blank, except for a slight curl of his lips.

"Well, fame doesn't seem to be everything." Snape sneered. "Where can you find a bezoar?"

Hermione practically jumped out of her seat with her hand waving in the air. Harry looked as if he'd rather be swimming with the giant squid than sitting in this class. Katherine saw Draco and his idiot cronies laughing, which, along with Snape's growing sneer, was making her angry. Harry had only been in the magical world for a month; Draco didn't even know where to find a bezoar. It was unfair.

"Still nothing? Can you read books, Potter?"

Harry kept looking into Snape's cold eyes, but he was internally freaking out.

"What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand somehow went even higher, but Snape was ignoring her.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But if you want an answer, ask Hermione."

The entire class went silent, except Katherine who started laughing.

"Shut up!" Snape snapped at Katherine, and then snapped at Hermione, "Sit down!"

Both girls complied as Snape moved to stand in front of Harry. "Potter, asphodel and wormwood create the Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion. A bezoar is a stone that can save a person from most poisons, and it is found in the stomach of a goat. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also has the name of aconite. Now. . . . Why aren't you all writing that down?"

Everyone scrambled for their quills and began furiously scribbling on the parchment. Except for Katherine, who sat with arms crossed, glaring at Snape as he glared at Harry.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Snape said.

"And how many points for yours, sir?" Katherine asked with a hard edge in her voice. Snape looked at her incredulously.

"My, my, you two certainly want to lose your House all of its points in the first week." Snape said mockingly.

"Can we win points? Haven't you just rigged the game?" Katherine snapped back. The entire class was breathless. Draco was trying to signal to Katherine to knock it off, but she was ignoring him.

"Detention, Miss Peters, tonight, my office. Bring dragon-hide gloves." Snape said before turning around and moving back to the front of the room. Katherine was about to make another snarky remark, but Harry stopped her.

The rest of the class went by with them trying to make a potion to cure boils. Snape walked around criticizing every potion except Draco's. Neville's potion exploded, melting his cauldron, and Harry got blamed for it, losing Gryffindor another five points. Both Katherine and Harry were about to argue, but Hermione and Ron stopped them.

After class was over, Katherine and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor Tower because they were finished with class for the day. Unfortunately for Katherine, Professor McGonagall was waiting for her in the Tower's common room, which was empty for once.

"Miss Granger, I must speak to Miss Peters alone." McGonagall said. Hermione gave Katherine a told-you-so look before heading off to her room.

McGonagall stared at Katherine for a moment before sighing exasperatedly.

"Katherine," McGonagall said breathlessly and tired. "It is too early in the year for me to have to give the discipline talk."

"You're referring to Potions today," Katherine said simply. "Professor, he was bullying Harry."

McGonagall sighed again. "That does not matter, Miss Peters. Here you are a student and you must respect your teachers." McGonagall raised her hand to stop Katherine's protests. "Even if Mr. Potter is being bullied."

Katherine looked down at the ground and tried to control her anger. McGonagall put her hand on Katherine's shoulder. "Count to ten, Katherine, and, just this once, I'll let you out of our bet."

* * *

Detention with Snape was not as bad as he led Katherine to believe; it was worse. He was writing at his desk in his office in the dungeons when she arrived. She stood in front of the desk, holding her dragon-hide gloves in her hand, waiting for him to speak to her.

"Miss Peters, you neglected to tell me that you are a dear friend of the Malfoys." Snape finally said after a long silent moment, looking up at her.

Katherine kept silent, eyeing Snape cautiously, one can never tell which way the conversation will go when the Malfoys are mentioned.

"You see, I mailed a letter to your parents informing them of your . . . insubordination," Snape's eyes glinted when he saw Katherine clench her first in anger. "But the owl came back with a letter from Narcissa Malfoy."

Katherine felt her stomach drop. Snape gestured for her to look behind her. Katherine turned around to see Narcissa's head floating in the fireplace. Katherine's blood turned cold and she began to curse whoever invented the Floo network.

"Katherine." Narcissa said disappointedly. "How old are you? You must respect your authority figures."

"Narcissa-" Katherine started.

"No, Katherine, you must control your anger and you cannot be snarky to your professors," Narcissa interrupted. "You are lucky that I intercepted the letter. What do you think your parents would think? They are on vacation for a week and you are trying to get yourself expelled."

Katherine stared at her feet, shamefaced, but feeling her anger grow with every second. Snape was the one at fault, but she was the one in trouble. Then she whipped around to glare at him.

"You're the bully! Why does no one yell at you? Why are your feelings the most important?" Katherine yelled. Snape grounded his teeth.

"Katherine, please." Narcissa said from behind her.

Everything melted out of Katherine. She loved Narcissa. Lucius and Narcissa welcomed her into their home at least four times a week. They had been parents to her just as much as the Peters had been, and she loved them. She had to do as Narcissa asked.

Katherine sighed. "I apologize, sir. My outburst in class was rude and I apologize for it."

"Thank you, Katherine." Narcissa said as Snape grinned victoriously.

"Dismissed, Peters." Snape said, and Katherine practically ran away back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was waiting for her in the common room. "How was detention?"

"He tattled on me to Narcissa, Draco's mom," Katherine explained when Hermione looked confused.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, watching Katherine's clenched hand shake in anger.

"I'm going to have to fly under the radar for some time. I think if I get another talk from McGonagall and Narcissa, I'll be pulled out of schools by my parents." Katherine muttered angrily.

* * *

So, Katherine flew under the radar for most of the next week. She held her tongue even during the flying lesson when Draco stole Neville's Remembrall after Neville lost control of his broom and broke his wrist. Harry tried to get Draco to return it, but both ended up chasing each other on their brooms. Katherine held herself back because if Madam Hooch, the instructor, came back and found her in the air, she would be in deep trouble. She thought she should get a reward for not rushing into the air when Draco threw the Remembrall to the ground, when Harry chased after it, and caught it a few feet from the ground, and pulled up without hurting himself. Katherine was astonished, and quickly was happy that she did not jump on her broom because McGonagall was racing over to Harry, and then dragged the shamefaced boy away.

Katherine flew under the radar the rest of the day. She even managed to not lose her temper with Harry and Ron at dinner. Hermione and she overheard Draco challenging Harry to a wizarding duel at midnight. When Draco walked away with Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione walked over to them to tell them not to do so. Katherine held her tongue even when they were being unnecessarily rude to Hermione, who was right.

That night, Hermione made Katherine wait in the Gryffindor common room for the boys in an attempt to stop them. They came down the stairs and into the common room around eleven thirty, and Hermione stood up to stop them.

"Harry, I can't believe you're doing this," Hermione said, mimicking McGonagall's stern tone. At this, Katherine stood up and moved to where she was flanking Hermione, standing between the boys and portrait hole. "You're going to make us lose more points."

"Go back to bed!" Ron said furiously, gesturing widely at the stairs to the bedchambers. "Come on, Harry."

The two pushed past the girls and went outside the portrait hole. Katherine shrugged her shoulders because they had made their choice and now she could go to bed. But, no. Hermione jumped through the portrait hole and Katherine followed because she wasn't going to let them get into trouble.

"You're being selfish!" Hermione whispered furiously at them, as the portrait closed behind Katherine. "Do you care about Gryffindor? You're going to lose all the points Professor McGonagall gave me in class!"

"Go away." Harry muttered annoyed.

"Hermione, let them. Let's go to sleep; they can think about what we've said tomorrow on the train back home." Katherine said, grabbing Hermione's arm. She nodded, but the two turned around to see that the Fat Lady had left, so they could not get back into the Tower.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said shrilly. Katherine shrugged her shoulders, and looked down the corridor where the boys were quickly walking away.

"Guess we've got to go with them." Katherine said before jogging down the corridor to catch up with them. Hermione was jogging right behind her. The boys looked at them when they caught up, but kept walking to the meeting place.

The four soon got to spot where Draco told Harry to meet, but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, you got tricked." Katherine said, lips twitching. She was about to start laughing, but then she locked eyes with a cat, Mrs. Norris, Filch's number two. "Guys, run."

The four ran down the corridor, raced up the Grand Staircase, all certain that Filch was going to catch them at any moment. Harry ducked into a corridor with the others following close behind. Ron tripped and crashed into a suit of armor which was standing in the corridor. The loud clanging noise attracted Filch.

"They're over there, my sweet." They heard him say from the Grand Staircase to Mrs. Norris.

"In there!" Harry said, pointing to a giant wooden door. The four ran over, but it was locked.

"We're doomed!" Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled out her wand. " _Alohomora!_ " The door popped open, and the four went inside quickly, Harry shutting the door behind them.

"They must have gone up to the fourth floor, my sweet." They heard Filch say from outside of the door, meaning he was in the corridor.

"Guys." Ron whined again. The other three looked at him and saw he was staring in abject terror at something behind them. A giant three headed black dog blinked at them once they turned around. The only reason it hadn't attacked them was because they had startled him.

Katherine stepped in between the dog and the others, putting her arms out to protect the others, as it started to get over its initial shock.

Harry flung open the door, Hermione and Ron ran out, while Katherine somehow leapt out backwards –she chalked it up to adrenaline- and closed the door behind them. Keeping the giant dog locked safely behind it.

Luckily, Filch had left, and the four ran to Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the entrance, the Fat Lady was back and looked at their sweaty faces in astonishment.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

Katherine shook her head and said while breathing hard, "Pig snout."

The portrait swung open at the password, and they ran inside the common room. Harry and Hermione flopped down on the couch, while Ron flopped down onto one of the armchairs. Katherine stood standing as they all caught their breath.

"What is that _thing_ doing in a school?" Ron finally asked in horror.

Hermione stood up, her annoyance with the boys back along with her breath.

"Didn't you see it was standing on something?" Hermione asked vexed. Katherine tried to remember what the dog was standing on, but she had been too busy trying to figure out which head was going to strike first.

"The floor?" Harry suggested lamely.

"A trapdoor. It's guarding something." Hermione said, glaring at the boys.

"Well, let's not find out what, okay?" Katherine said. "Harry and Ron, next time Draco wants to meet you somewhere –anywhere!- do not listen to him."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, still glaring at the two. "You could have gotten us killed –or worse, expelled. Now I'm going to bed before you come up with another stupid idea."

Katherine followed Hermione up the stairs, but she saw that Harry seemed to mulling over something. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but she decided she would ask later.

* * *

Hermione decided to ignore the boys, which was great for Katherine because it is easier to stay under the radar if you stay away from people who attract trouble. Or at least she tried.

At breakfast about a week later, Katherine and Hermione were sitting far away from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The mail arrived, and an owl dropped a postcard from the Peters for Katherine on the table in front of her. The postcard said they had just finished touring Washington, D.C., and they were now on their way to New York City.

While Katherine was recounting the Peters' adventures in the States to Hermione, Draco came over and sighed angrily in Katherine's ear. Katherine turned around on the bench so that she was facing Draco.

"Good morning, Draco. You remember Hermione." Katherine said, but Draco just sneered at Hermione because he had since realized that she was a Muggleborn.

"Potter has a Nimbus Two Thousand." Draco whispered angrily.

"A broom." Katherine said to Hermione because she had a questioning look on her face. Then she turned back to Draco. "Why does he have it?"

"McGonagall bought it for him. Apparently, he is the only first year who is allowed to have a broom." Draco said, his jealous rising.

Katherine smiled softly at Draco. "You know it's your fault right? If you hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, and let Harry show off his flying skills, he wouldn't have a broom right now."

Draco made a guttural noise, and then walked away quickly. Katherine smiled as she turned back around to eat her food.

"I assume you're still angry at him for what he said on the train." Hermione said, looking quizzically at Katherine.

"Yep," Katherine said. "Pass the eggs please."

"If Harry has a broom, does that mean he gets to play Quidditch?" Hermione asked in whisper to keep other people from hearing as she passed the eggs.

Katherine shrugged, placing some eggs on her plate. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"How do you play Quidditch?" Hermione whispered very quietly like she was embarrassed not to know something.

"You mean you haven't read _Quidditch Through the Ages_?" Katherine asked with an amused smile.

"Shut up." Hermione whispered, staring at her plate as the blood rushed to her face.

Katherine laughed. "Don't worry, the game is easy to understand. There are two teams of seven players, and four balls. For each team, there is one Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters, and one Seeker. The Keeper and the Chasers play mostly with the Quaffle, which is a football-sized ball that is the only non-magical one. The Keeper protects three goal hoops at the end of the pitch, while the Chasers try to throw the Quaffle through one of the hoops to get ten points per goal. The Beaters mess with the Bludgers, which are two baseball-sized balls that fly around and try to knock players off their brooms. The Beaters carry around bats and try to send the Bludgers at the opposing team. Lastly, there is the Snitch, which a golfball-sized ball that whizzes around the pitch. It is very hard to see and the Seeker has to catch it before the opposing Seeker. When the Seeker catches it, the game is over and his team gets one hundred and fifty points. Whichever team has the most points at the end of game wins."

"I assume there are fouls and such?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, they're mostly focused on not seriously harming another player." Katherine said.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

Katherine nodded. "Draco and I play at his house. The Malfoy Manor has enough land that we are not spotted by Muggles, which would be illegal."

* * *

Katherine flew under the radar for the next two months. On the morning of Halloween, the Gryffindor first years had Charms class. Professor Flitwick made them divide into pairs, so Harry was partners with Seamus Finnigan, Katherine was with Neville, and Hermione was with Ron. They were working on a Levitation spell with the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Katherine went first. No matter how much she swished and flicked, she could not get the feather in front of her to levitate. After a few tries without success, she told Neville to try.

" _Vingardium Leviosah!_ " Neville said in a shaky voice and pointing his wand at the feather. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Neville's feather was no longer on the table; it was attached to Katherine's noise.

"Oh no!" Professor Flitwick said, rushing over to her. "Mr. Longbottom, you must focus on pronunciation and you must swish and flick! Miss Peters, I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing immediately."

Katherine laughed once she got sight of herself in a reflection. "I believe you're right, Professor."

Neville was falling over himself apologizing, as Katherine put her books away and swung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Neville, relax," Katherine said, still laughing. "I think I can pull off this look rather well."

Neville was still distraught as Katherine left the classroom, telling Hermione she'd see her later.

Katherine had to spend the entire afternoon in the Hospital Wing because Madame Pomfrey didn't know exactly what Neville had done, so there was a great deal of trial and error. But by dinner, Katherine's nose was free of a feather, and she was ready for the Halloween Feast.

When Katherine got to the Great Hall, after running down the Grand Staircase at neck-break speed, she tried to find Hermione at the Gryffindor table, but couldn't. Instead, she saw Harry and Ron pigging out on the main entrees halfway down the table. She walked over to them and stood behind them.

"Have you two seen Hermione?" Katherine asked. Harry wouldn't look her in the eye, and Ron was staring at his plate, his ears burning.

"She's in the girls' bathroom." Harry muttered, still not meeting Katherine's eye.

Katherine ignored her rumbling stomach, and ran quickly out of the Great Hall and to the girls' bathroom. Once there, she heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

"Hermione? It's me, Katherine." She said softly to the stall. The sobs stopped for a second, and then the stall door opened. Hermione's face was streaming with tears and her bushy hair was more bushy than normal. Katherine was at her side in an instance, pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Ron is so mean." Hermione said, and explained in between sobs that Ron had been nasty to her because she had been able to perform the Levitation spell, while he could not. Katherine held Hermione as she cried into her shoulder, patting her on the back, and promising revenge on Ron the minute Hermione gave the signal.

Suddenly, the door banged shut and a nasty, foul stench filled the room. Katherine let go of Hermione and turned around. A twelve foot tall, grey, huge troll carrying a huge wooden club blocked the doorway.

"Hermione, get in the stall." Katherine said calmly, eyes locked on the troll, as she pulled out her wand. Hermione was frozen in terror until Katherine nudged her, then she went into the stall.

The troll roared and raised its club.

"Down!" Katherine yelled, twisting as she jumped, knocking Hermione to the ground as the troll swung its club, destroying the top part of all the stalls. Katherine brushed the debris off them, and then pushed Hermione forward. Just in time because the troll swung its club and took out the toilet they were just in. Katherine was still holding onto her wand, but realized that two months of magical education had failed to teach her how to fight a troll.

Katherine kept pushing Hermione forward, but they reached the end of the room, and were trapped in a corner. The troll kept swinging its club, destroying the toilets, and making the pipes spray out water in all directions. Hermione was whimpering and Katherine's brain was whirling as she tried to create a plan to somehow get them out.

The troll roared again, and Katherine jumped out from the corner, pulling Hermione with her, both barely missed getting hit by the troll's club. Now, they were in plain sight of the troll, standing at the far wall, in between the stalls and the sinks. The troll stared directly at them and raised its club. Katherine raised her wand, setting her jaw defiantly.

"Run for the door. On my signal." Katherine commanded to Hermione who was shaking behind her.

The troll started to swing, Katherine prepared to cast _Lumos_ in an attempt to blind the troll long enough for Hermione to run around him and to get out of the bathroom. Suddenly the door swung open and distracted the troll. It turned around, and Katherine glanced around him to see Harry and Ron.

"Wrong bathroom, boys!" Katherine teased, relief filling her since reinforcements had arrived.

"Is now really the time for jokes?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand as the troll started to advance on him.

"Fine! Let's just finish it off!" Katherine said, maneuvering Hermione under the sinks to hide her from the troll.

Her yell made the troll turn around. And Harry did probably the stupidest thing she had ever seen –this coming from a person who was going to use _Lumos_ against a troll. Harry took a running jump and fastened his arms around the troll's neck. He also managed to get his wand stuck in one of the troll's nostrils.

The troll began to spin around, swinging its club wildly. Katherine slunk to the floor with Hermione to avoid getting hit by an errant swing. She still had her wand out, but it might as well be stuck in the troll's nose too, for all the good it was doing her.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted.

Katherine watched in amazement as the troll's club floated upwards, and then fell, hitting the troll in the head with a sickening crack. The troll swayed, and then fell flat on its face. Its head barely missed landing on Katherine's legs. Harry got to his feet and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in boogers and Harry wiped it on the troll's trousers. Katherine got to her feet and helped Hermione up.

"I should have thought of that." Katherine said, looking at Ron. "Thank you."

"Merlin!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. All four of the first years looked to see Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell regarding them and the unconscious troll.

Snape was bent over the troll, checking to make sure it was really out cold. McGonagall was furiously glaring at Harry and Ron with lips so pursed they almost looked nonexistent.

"What were you thinking?" McGonagall said in cold fury. Neither Harry nor Ron answered. "Why aren't you in the dormitory? You are lucky you weren't killed."

Snape gave Harry a piercing look, making Harry look at the ground.

Then a small voice spoke up from behind Katherine. "Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger?"

"I thought I could deal with the troll . . . I-I-I had read about them . . . I-I-I went looking for it." Hermione said, moving out from behind Katherine, sputtering and shaking from the leftover fear.

Katherine was impressed. Hermione had learned a great deal about lying from her.

"If Harry hadn't distracted the troll and if Ron hadn't knocked it out, I would be dead right now." Hermione said, and Harry and Ron tried to look as if this was the truth.

"Miss Granger, you behaved foolishly." McGonagall said, making Hermione hang her head in shame. "Five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you are lucky, but I have never known many first years to be able to take on a troll. Five points for each of you. Professor Dumbledore will hear of what happened. Now, all of you, return to Gryffindor Tower."

McGonagall and Quirrell left first with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following. As Katherine tried to follow, Snape stopped her. He waited until the others had left before turning his piercing gaze on her.

"And what was your role in all this, Miss Peters?" Snape asked, never breaking his gaze with her.

"There was a dangerous troll loose in the castle. Where else would I be?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By the next morning, the four were best friends because nothing says friendship like battling a troll and surviving to tell the tale. Katherine made the others head down to breakfast before her because she had to take two showers to get the troll stench off her. As she was walking down the Grand Staircase, Draco joined her once she passed the fifth floor.

"Hello, Draco." Katherine said as they walked downstairs.

"Katherine, I wanted to apologize to you for what I said on the train," Draco said sincerely. "I shouldn't have insulted your parents."

"Thank you, I forgive you." Katherine said. She wanted him to say he won't do it again, but they both knew that he would. Instead, she decided that two months was too long to hold a grudge.

Draco offered her his arm and she put her hand in the crook of it.

"I've missed you. Crabbe and Goyle are not good for intelligent conversation." Draco said as they descended past the first floor.

"I have missed you, too." Katherine said sincerely. It was weird going from being with Draco nearly every day to hardly ever seeing him.

"Also, you're lucky no one sent mother and father a letter about your troll adventure." He said.

Katherine pinched the part of his arm she was holding. "And no one is going to tell them, right?"

"Ow! Ow! Katherine, stop! I won't tell!" Draco whined. Katherine smiled and let go.

They soon got to the Great Hall, said good-bye, and went off to their respective tables. As Katherine walked to join her friends at the table, she heard whispering from both the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw one about Harry. She thought it was completely normal since he and Ron took out a troll the night before, but the whispers were not about the troll.

She joined them and sat down next to Hermione, across from the boys. Harry was staring determinedly at his plate of food since the people around them were not-so-discreetly whispering about and looking at him. Katherine threw a quizzical look at Hermione, but then Draco appeared behind Katherine.

He leaned on her shoulders, moving towards Harry. "I hear you're on the Quidditch team, Potter. The Slytherin team is looking forward to knocking you off your broom. Fame won't protect you in the air, Potty."

"You couldn't even go five minutes without insulting someone I care about." Katherine snapped as Draco danced away after saying his piece to Harry. And that was why Katherine didn't bother to make Draco promise to never do it again when he apologized.

Draco pretended not to hear her as he walked back to the Slytherin table. Katherine turned to Harry, apologizing for Draco. Katherine now realized why everyone was whispering about Harry in the Great Hall.

"I thought no one was supposed to know about you being the new Seeker." Ron whispered to Harry, who went back to glaring at his plate.

"They weren't, but somehow the word got out," Harry muttered. "The first game is on Saturday and Wood was hoping that I would be the secret weapon."

"You still are," Katherine said in a whisper. "Everyone thinks you're a scared first year who is out of his depth. Use that to your advantage and let them underestimate you."

Harry nodded, but then looked around because the whispering had yet to stop. "Let's go outside."

The four got up from the table, went out of the Great Hall, and made their way to the grounds near the Black Lake. It was cold and soon they were all shivering as they sat watching the lake. Hermione pulled out a jar and lit a magical blue fire inside it, and then the four huddled around it for warmth.

Katherine enjoyed the silence because it was peaceful watching the waves hit the shore. Harry pulled out a book titled _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , and started reading it. As they sat around, they saw Snape limping his way across the grounds. Katherine blew out the fire because it probably was against Snape's own personal set of rules for students to be comfortable.

However, Snape saw them and limped his way over. He looked peeved and looked like he wanted to tell them off for something.

"What is that, Potter?" Snape snapped at Harry, pointing at the book in his hand.

"A book, professor." Harry answered, impressing Katherine by keeping his voice even because she defiantly wouldn't have done the same.

"Library books are not to leave the castle, Potter. Give it to me, and that will be five points from Gryffindor." Snape confiscated Harry's book, and limped away.

"Well, if that isn't a ridiculous rule, I'm his favorite person." Katherine said, watching Snape limp back to the castle.

"Why is he limping?" Hermione asked, staring quizzically off into space.

"Wasn't he limping last night?" Katherine asked the group. The others were quiet as they tried to remember.

"Yes!" Harry said, excitedly. "He must have been trying to get past the three-headed dog last night! He's after whatever it is guarding! I bet you he let the troll inside the castle!"

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't steal something that Dumbledore is trying to keep safe."

"Merlin, Hermione! You think all teachers are saints," Ron snapped. "Harry's right. But what is he after? What's the dog guarding?"

"I . . . I think we should stay out of it." Katherine said pointedly.

"What?" Both Ron and Harry asked flabbergasted.

"I don't know if you two have noticed, but we're only first years. We got lucky with the troll and we most certainly are no match for Snape. Whatever is going on does not concern us. Besides, we have homework and Quidditch to look forward to, not dangerous three-headed dogs." Katherine said as she stood up. The boys looked at her like she was betraying them. After all, she was the one who spent the rest of the night giving them a blow-by-blow of what happened with the troll. But she was more pragmatic than they were. She knew that the only reason none of them were killed was because the troll didn't know which one to go after first.

She wasn't going to be responsible for endangering her friends' lives ever again.

* * *

The week flew by and suddenly it was Saturday and the Quidditch game. Harry looked green at breakfast, but he followed the rest of the Gryffindor team to the Quidditch pitch nonetheless. Katherine, Hermione, and Ron waited for about ten minutes before walking with the rest of the school down to the pitch.

They joined Neville, Seamus, and Seamus's roommate Dean Thomas in the stands. They had made a banner for Harry, on which Dean had drawn a Gryffindor lion and Hermione had enchanted so that the paint flashed different colors. After a few moments, the two teams, one dressed in scarlet and the other in green, walked onto the pitch and made their way to the center of it, where Madam Hooch was waiting for them, broom in hand.

Katherine couldn't hear what she was telling the players, but she guessed and told Hermione that Hooch was telling them the rules. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players mounted their brooms. She blew her whistle again and threw up the red, basketball-sized ball, and the game began.

"Gryffindor starts with the Quaffle due to Angelina Johnson –an amazing girl and very attractive-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." The Weasley twin's friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the game. But McGonagall was sitting very close to him and watching him carefully.

Angelina Johnson passed the Quaffle to another Gryffindor Chaser, but then the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, intercepted it and raced for the Gryffindor goal posts. He threw the Quaffle towards one of the posts, but the Keeper, Oliver Wood, stopped it. He threw it to the Gryffindor Chaser, Katie Bell, who flew around the Slytherin Chasers, but then was hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. Luckily the Slytherin Chaser who caught the Quaffle was hit by a Bludger sent at him by one of the Weasley twins, who were the Beaters for Gryffindor. Angelina picked up the Quaffle, dodged Slytherin Chasers and Bludgers, and took a shot at the goal posts.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee Jordan screamed triumphantly. The Gryffindors erupted in cheers and the Slytherins sighed and moaned.

Katherine looked up to see Harry as a small dot trying to find the Snitch. She felt Hermione scoot into her in order to make room for the newly arrived Hagrid to sit and watch the game with them.

The game progressed with the Chasers fighting over the Quaffle and Harry circling the pitch. Suddenly, one of the Slytherin Chasers dropped the Quaffle because a flash of gold moved quickly past his ear. Harry saw it at the same time Katherine did.

She rose out of her seat and watched as Harry dived downward after the streak of gold. The Slytherin Seeker had also seen it, and then soon both Seekers were neck and neck. The two were hurtling downwards towards the Snitch.

Everyone in the stands came to their feet, mouths agape as the ground got closer and closer. Even the Chasers stopped paying attention to the Quaffle to watch. But then Marcus Flint placed himself in Harry's path. Harry jerked his broom to avoid hitting Flint, but he barely avoided him.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle because it was a foul and gave Gryffindor a free shot at the goal posts. Angelina took it and scored for Gryffindor. But the Snitch had disappeared.

"After Flint nearly killed the Gryffindor Seeker, Gryffindor gains possession." Lee Jordan announced.

Katherine watched Harry as he tried to find the Snitch again. He dodged a couple of Bludgers. But then his broom lurched to the side. Katherine thought that was bizarre, but then it did it again. And then the broom lurched in several different directions with Harry being bucked around like he was on a bronco.

However, below him, the game continued. The Slytherins scored, causing the Slytherin side of the stands to cheer.

"Something's wrong with Harry's broom." Katherine said. Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid all watched in horror as Harry's broom carried him farther and farther away from the pitch. Soon, the rest of the people in the stands began to notice that Harry's broom was trying to knock him off.

Abruptly, the broom managed to do just that. Harry was thrown off his broom and he was holding on by just one hand. Katherine jumped to her feet and pulled out her wand, but Hermione knocked it down.

"No! You could hit Harry!" Hermione warned.

"We have to do something!" Katherine said, watching Harry anxiously.

"Nothin' can interfere with a broomstick except Dark magic." Hagrid said. At that point, Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and started looking frantically around the crowd.

"It's Snape," Hermione said. "He's whispering under his breath and is fixated on Harry."

"Then let's go." Katherine said, taking Hermione's hand, and then they moved quickly through the stands to where Snape was sitting with the rest of the faculty. The two moved so quickly that neither stopped to apologize when they knocked into Quirrell. They climbed under the stands to where they were standing behind Snape's legs. Hermione whipped out her wand and placed her ingenious blue flame on Snape's cloak. He yelped when he realized he was on fire and quickly stamped it out.

Katherine and Hermione ran back to their seats, hoping Snape didn't see them. It worked. Harry's broom stopped trying to kill him, so he was able to jump back onto it.

Before Katherine and Hermione were able to sit down, Harry was racing towards the ground in a downward spiral. Suddenly, his hand was over his mouth like he was about to be sick, but then the Snitch fell out of his mouth.

"I have it!" Harry cried joyously, holding the Snitch above his head.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle to end the game. Marcus Flint flew down to her and started yelling that Harry didn't catch the Snitch. She told him to shut up and to go away, and then Lee Jordan announced the score, one hundred and seventy to sixty. Gryffindor won.

Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Katherine quickly ran down to the pitch to grab Harry. The Gryffindor team beat them to it because the Slytherin players looked like they were going to make him actually swallow the Snitch. The Gryffindors bundled him quickly into the changing room, so Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Katherine met him over there. Once he was out of his scarlet Quidditch robes, he met them outside, and they all went to Hagrid's hut.

He made some hot tea, which was wonderful since they were all freezing. Quidditch is fun, but why don't they start the season earlier when it's warmer? Say July?

"Can you believe what happened to my broom?" Harry said, holding the cup of tea gratefully in his hands.

"It was Snape," Ron quickly explained. "Hermione and Katherine stopped him. He was cursing your broomstick."

"Rubbish," Hagrid interrupted since both Ron and Harry looked ready to jump out of their seats to go after Snape. "Why would Snape do that?"

The four first years looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry made an executive decision.

"We found out that he tried to run past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he's trying to steal whatever the dog is guarding." Harry said.

Hagrid dropped the tea pot as he was pouring Katherine more tea. Luckily, Katherine was cold enough to enjoy hot tea on her feet.

"You know about Fluffy?" He said incredulously.

" _Fluffy_?" All four shrieked in shock.

"Yep, he's mine –bought him off a Greek I met in a pub las' year– I gave him to Dumbledore to guard –"

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly. Katherine rolled her eyes because that was as subtle as an elephant wearing high heels.

"Stop, don't ask, it's top secret, it is." Hagrid said gruffly.

"But Snape wants to steal it!" Harry protested, while Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said dismissively. "Snape's a teacher, he'd do nothin' like that."

"Then why did he try to kill Harry?" cried Hermione. Apparently, the afternoon's events had changed her mind. "I know a jinx, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You have to keep eye contact! Snape wasn't blinking!"

"Yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "Snape wouldn' try to kill a student! I don't why Harry's broom did that! But it wasn' Snape! Now, listen, all four of yeh –yer getting involved in things that aren' yer concern. It's dangerous. Forget that dog, an' forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" Harry said, sounding like a detective. "There's a Nicolas Flamel involved, too?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself, and then he kicked the four friends out of his hut.

As they were walking back to the castle, the other three were whispering about who Nicolas Flamel was, what Fluffy was guarding, and if Dumbledore knew about Snape. Finally, Katherine, who was several steps in front of them, stopped walking, causing the others to crash into her. She whipped around as they looked at her curiously.

"Hagrid is right." Katherine said steely, green eyes set like stone. "This is dangerous. We managed to get away from Fluffy once. Snape -a full-fledged wizard- got bitten by it! We can barely make feathers float off the ground. We don't have the magical power to fight off Snape. We need to stay out of it. I think Dumbledore knows what is going on and he will handle it. After all, he defeated Grindelwald; I doubt Snape scares him."

"But what if Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry protested.

"He does. It's very hard to fool Dumbledore." Katherine said firmly. "Now, let's go back to the common room and do homework."

The other three looked defiantly at her, and then looked quickly at each other.

"No." Katherine ordered, pointing her finger at them. "No one is going to research Nicolas Flamel," –she pointed at Hermione- "No one is going to sneak around following Snape," –she pointed at Harry- "And no one is going to encourage anyone else." She ended her statement by pointing at Ron.

After maintaining eye contact with each one until they were each shifting uncomfortably, Katherine turned on her heel and walked back up to the castle. The others waited half a minute before following her. Katherine knew they weren't going to let it go, but she had to attempt to keep them out of trouble. Of course, that was probably easier said than done.

* * *

Too soon, it was almost Christmas. In mid-December, the school woke up to find a blanket of snow covering the grounds. The Weasley twins were punished for enchanting snowballs to hit the back of Quirrell's purple turban, but they were applauded by every student who had to sit through one of Quirrell's stuttering lectures about things that scared him, meaning everything.

Everyone was ready for the holidays to start. There were fires roaring every second in the common rooms and the Great Hall, but the corridors and classrooms were drafty and icy. Once, with chattering teeth, Katherine turned to Hermione saying that wizards may look down on Muggles, but at least they knew what central heating was.

"I feel sorry," Draco said during one Potions class, while everyone was huddling around their cauldrons for warmth. "For those people who have to stay here for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He looked pointedly at Harry with a smirk when he said that. Katherine got up from her seat and whacked Draco in the shoulder. He looked at her in bewildered pain.

"Stop it." Katherine commanded in a hiss.

"What does it matter to you? You're spending Christmas with us, aren't you?" Draco asked, holding his arm as if it was actually hurting him.

"I know that comment wasn't meant for me, but you need to leave Harry alone." Katherine said threateningly before walking back to her seat.

It was true, though, that Harry was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Katherine's parents had apologized profusely for not being with her for Christmas because they were going to be on a Caribbean cruise, so she had planned on staying at Hogwarts as well, until Draco invited her to stay with his family. Ron and his brothers were staying, so Harry would not be alone, because their parents were going to Romania to visit another Weasley brother named Charlie, who worked with dragons there. Hermione was going skiing with her family.

After potions, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katherine went up to the Great Hall for warmth and food. They sat at the Gryffindor table, which was almost empty because people were packing and getting ready to leave.

"What are you two going to do over the break?" Hermione asked them in that teacher voice where you know she was looking for a specific answer.

"We're going to be in the library, researching Nicolas Flamel." Harry and Ron said in a bored manner in unison because they had already answered this question several times before.

Katherine set her jaw when they said that because they had spent the past month and a half ignoring her. But she held her tongue. Looking up things in the library wasn't dangerous. And she would stop them if they tried to go face Fluffy again.

Luckily, none of them knew who Nicolas Flamel was, including Katherine. And luckily, students weren't allowed in the Restricted Section, where something about him probably was, without a note from a professor. But none of the professors would give them a note when they told them why they wanted access to the Restricted Section.

* * *

On the day term ended, Katherine and Hermione were sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London. They spent most of the trip debating what the boys would do during the break –Katherine's money was on them never setting foot in the library.

"You should be helping us find out about Nicolas Flamel." Hermione said, copying McGonagall's look of striking fear into students. But it didn't work on Katherine.

"I have been helping!" Katherine protested because she had been pouring over as many books as they have.

"Reading while lecturing at us to stay out of it equals not helping." Hermione said.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Hermione, tell me what's the next step in the plan. After you find out who Flamel is, what are you going to do? Confront Snape with a Leg-Locker Curse? _Wingardium Leviosa_?"

For the first time in Hermione's life, she was speechless.

"Snape knows more magic than the four of us combined; we will never be able to defeat him." Katherine said, boring her green eyes into Hermione's, hoping that she would see reason.

Hermione shook her head and muttered something about how they had to protect whatever Fluffy was guarding, since none of the professors seemed to be doing anything. Katherine was going to argue, but then decided not to because it was fruitless at this point. Instead, both girls pulled out books and spent the rest of the trip in silence.

They arrived at Platform nine and three quarters when the sun was setting. Katherine and Hermione dragged their trunks behind them as they searched for family members. They found Hermione's parents first, and Hermione gleefully pulled Katherine over to meet her parents. The Grangers were a smiling, happy couple and clearly proud of Hermione's academic and newly found social abilities.

Hermione did make up a story about how they became friends with Harry and Ron that did not involve a troll. Katherine played along, trying to hide a smirk while doing so. Soon afterwards, Katherine wished Hermione a good break and said good-bye to the Grangers.

Katherine pulled her trunk behind her as she searched for the Malfoys. How hard could it be to find three white-blond haired people? Apparently really hard because they were on the other end of the platform.

When she reached them, Draco smiled at her, Lucius Malfoy nodded at her, and Narcissa pulled her into a hug. Lucius took Draco's hand and both kids' trunks before Apparating away. As Katherine watched him do that, she made a mental note to tell Hermione about that form of magical transportation later.

Narcissa took Katherine's arm, but didn't Apparate them to Malfoy Manor. Instead, they walked into the Muggle section of King's Cross station. Narcissa led her out of the train station and into Muggle London. Katherine was impressed that Narcissa wanted to spend time in Muggle London as opposed to Wizarding London. Neither of them were dressed outlandishly wizardy, so the Muggles weren't paying attention to them.

They walked down the street, past the hustle and bustle of cars and double-decker buses, to the British Library. The magnificent building greeted them. Narcissa took Katherine up to one of the top floors, and they stood near the railing, looking at the marvelous case of rare books that stretched from top to bottom of the library.

"Katherine, what do you think about living with us?" Narcissa spoke in a whisper, even though there were not any Muggles within earshot.

Katherine stiffened. She knew where this conversation was heading because she had been done this path too many times before. She loved the Malfoys, but she didn't want to live with them forever. The Peters were her family and had been since she was an infant. So, she had to tactfully refuse in a way that made it clear what she wanted, but also didn't hurt Narcissa's feelings.

"I am living with you . . . for the break." Evasion is a time-honored tactic for tactful people. Katherine smiled up at Narcissa, green eyes twinkling.

"I meant, would you like to join our family?" Narcissa asked, her blue eyes boring into Katherine's, trying to convince her.

"Narcissa," Katherine sighed tiredly. "I love you, but I love living with the Peters."

"Even though they refuse to spend Christmas with you?" Narcissa pointedly asked.

Katherine's eye twitched. "This is the first time that has happened."

"And what guarantee do you have that this is the last?"

"I don't, but they will spend the summer break with me, and I will take that."

* * *

Christmas with the Malfoys was like Christmas with an upper-class Victorian family. Katherine loved them, but they all had that stiff-upper-lip thing going on. Even so, they were very nice to her. They gave her a bedroom and told her she could decorate it any way she liked. So, she put up lots of Gryffindor banners.

She spent the break playing Quidditch with Draco because he was determined to make the Slytherin Quidditch team next year and beat Harry. He made her be the opposing Seeker and she let him win the majority of the time because Draco was a sore loser. He was fun to play with, but growing up an only child had made him feel entitled to winning.

She got tons of great gifts for Christmas. The Peters sent her a box of assorted American snacks. Hermione gave her a magnificent quill, which Katherine knew that she would use to draw Quidditch plays, instead of doing homework, just to annoy Hermione. Both Draco and Harry each gave her a bag of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but only Draco remembered to take out the popcorn-flavored ones. Lucius gave her a book of spells, which she was pretty sure no first year was supposed to know, and he promised to teach her a few of them before she went back to school. Lastly, Narcissa gave her a silver, thin watch that had belonged to Narcissa's mother.

After a wonderful Christmas feast, the three Malfoys and the one Peters retreated to the living room for tea, for the children, and brandy, for the adults. Katherine and Draco were nibbling on chocolate biscuits on the couch, facing Lucius and Narcissa.

"Have you had a good term, Katherine?" Lucius asked in a measured tone, looking at Katherine over his brandy glass, swirling the amber liquid around.

Katherine eyed Lucius like one eyes a cobra. "Yes."

"Including Halloween?" _Ah, there's the rub_.

"Halloween was quite enjoyable, there were many candies." Katherine answered evasively, and then stuffed her mouth with a biscuit so she wouldn't be able to talk.

"We know about the troll, Katherine." Lucius said firmly, setting down his glass with a hefty clink. Cool grey eyes glared down at her as she swallowed.

"That was dangerous and foolhardy." Narcissa said sternly.

"I don't know what tale you've been told, but I didn't skip down the corridor that night looking for trouble." Katherine said, putting her tea cup down.

"You fought a troll." Lucius enunciated every word.

"I was in the bathroom when it came in, and I didn't fight it; I spent the entire time trying to keep my friend and me alive." Katherine said in a controlled voice because she didn't want to lose her temper.

"That friend was Hermione Granger." Draco said in a meaningful tone to his parents.

"You protected a Mudblood?!" Lucius shouted.

Katherine jumped to her feet, brandishing her wand at Lucius.

"Take that back!" Katherine screamed.

Lucius lazily pulled out his own wand and with a flick, made Katherine's wand fly to the other side of the room.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katherine. I'm not the one on trial here." Lucius said as he put his wand away. "Now, sit down."

Katherine stood defiantly, hands clenched by her side.

"Katherine, sit." Narcissa said, repeating her husband's order. But Katherine refused to let her knees bend. "Please."

The fury melted out of her. Katherine retook her seat and glared at her shoes.

"Aside from that friend," Lucius started –Katherine's head flew up, green eyes flashing furiously, but Lucius put his hand up to stop her from restarting her rant. "Your other friends worry us. Harry Potter and the Weasley are trouble, plain and simple. Weasleys latch themselves to those that have money, which is why this one wants to be your friend."

"That's an ignorant statement." Katherine muttered not-so-quietly.

"Are you telling me that he has never behaved obnoxiously?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katherine was going to protest, but the only reason she was in the bathroom Halloween night was because Ron made Hermione cry by being obnoxious.

Lucius used her silence to his advantage. "And Harry Potter. From what Severus tells us, Potter uses his fame to get away with anything."

"Come on!" Katherine snapped, ready to yell about how Snape had been bullying eleven year olds for months, so trusting his word was akin to trusting a tiger not to maim you.

"So you sincerely believe that if Draco had been caught on his broomstick when he wasn't supposed to be, he would now be the Slytherin Seeker?" Lucius asked. Katherine's mouth moved, but nothing clever was coming out.

"Or if Crabbe, Goyle, and I fought a troll, that we would have been clapped on the back and sent on our way, instead of expelled?" Draco asked. Katherine shut her mouth because she couldn't refute that.

"Exactly! Good one, Draco!" Lucius congratulated. "The only reason you weren't expelled is because Perfect Potter was there!"

"Yes, Harry gets away with things, but he doesn't chalk it up to his fame." Katherine said, hands shaking.

"Even so, you are friends with Harry Potter and you've already had two bouts of trouble –that we know about- in just four months. At this rate, you'll be expelled by April." Lucius said.

Katherine ground her teeth, and then spat out. "So what is your point?"

"We want you to end your association with those people." Narcissa said firmly.

Suddenly, the two brandy glasses exploded and shattered glass covered the carpet. Lucius and Narcissa jumped, and then looked at Katherine incredulously. She was shaking from head to toe as she rose to her feet. She held out her shaking hand and her wand flew back into her hand. She pointed it at them, forcing herself to stop shaking from anger long enough to scare them.

"Those people," Katherine grounded out. "Are my friends. They are not ignorant. They are not stupidly proud. They do not insult my parents and expect me to forgive them the moment after. They are better than you."

Then Katherine turned on her heel and rushed out of the living room. The minute she passed the room's double doors, she broke into a run and burst through the front door. She raced through the grounds of Malfoy Manor, never stopping until she had to throw open the gate to leave the mansion. She ran the length of several Quidditch pitches before she hit the Muggle neighborhood. After a few blocks, she stopped in front of her house. The lights were off and it looked abandoned, but, to be fair, no one had been living there for several months.

Katherine walked to the front door and unlocked it with her wand. She knew that the Ministry of Magic was probably going haywire with all those bursts of illegal underage magic, but she was so angry that she didn't care. She disabled the security alarm, non-magically since she knew the password, and then went up the stairs to her room.

With an exhaled breath, the tension left her. She flicked on the light via the light switch, walked over to her bed, and then fell into it. Her face was buried in the pillows, while her right hand gripped her wand until the knuckles turned white.

"You're in better shape than me." A breathless voice said from her doorway.

"Go away, Draco." Katherine groaned into her pillows.

"You've upset mother and father." Draco said, obviously not leaving.

"Mother and father upset me."

"They're worried about you."

"I'm worried about me, too. Worried that my judgement is slipping away from me. I love people who want me to betray my friends." Katherine said, rolling over so she could look at him.

"Katherine, can you honestly say that your friends aren't looking for trouble? That they're not doing something dangerous? That you're not going to get hurt because of them?" Draco asked, moving over to the bed so that he was standing above her.

Katherine couldn't honestly say that they weren't looking for trouble. Harry and Ron were supposed to be spending their break finding out who Nicolas Flamel was, so that they and Hermione could stop Snape from stealing something Fluffy the three-headed dog of death was guarding.

However, she could honestly say that she wouldn't get hurt because of them since it was more likely that they would get hurt than she would.

Draco just looked down at her. It was in that moment that Katherine Peters did something she hated to do, she admitted she was wrong.

She had told her friends on several occasions to stop because it was foolhardy, but they wouldn't listen to her. She knew deep down that they wouldn't stop. Not getting punished for breaking the rules gave them the idea that they could get away with anything. They also didn't have a plan. They were just going to confront Snape and get their heads blown off.

And it seemed that no matter what Katherine did, they would end up hurt or worse.

With a sigh, Katherine got off the bed. She had to admit that the Malfoys were right. Harry, Ron, and Hermione attracted trouble. If Katherine stayed with them, she would end up in a good deal of trouble.

"I don't appreciate what your parents said. Their prejudice makes me ashamed to acknowledge that I love them like an aunt and uncle." Katherine said, eyeing Draco seriously. "I want them to understand that."

"Katherine-" Draco started, but Katherine held up her hand making Draco break off on what he was going to say.

"That said, I will honor their wishes. I will end my associations."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Katherine was in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. The boys were sitting on the same seat, talking about Quidditch. England had lost badly to Ireland the day before. Katherine was half-paying attention to them, but the majority of her focus was on the book she was reading. She was lost in the historical world where wizards liked to pretend to be courtiers in Elizabeth I's court. Then the compartment door opened.

"What do _you_ want?" Draco sneered, making Katherine look up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Katherine put down her book and stood up.

"Shut it, Draco." Katherine said as she walked over to Hermione, and then took her arm. She led her to an empty compartment.

"Are we not sitting together?" Hermione asked when they stepped into the compartment and Katherine shut the door.

"I had quite the break," Katherine said enigmatically, running a hand through her hair. "The Malfoys weren't happy with all the trouble I got into last term. They've asked me to stop being friends with you, Harry, and Ron."

"And you said no, right?" Hermione asked in an obvious tone. Katherine looked pained. "You did say no, right?"

"I said yes."

Hermione started gesturing widely at her. "So you're screwing us because _the Malfoys_ asked you?!"

Katherine clenched her hands and her eyes flashed, but she managed to hold her temper in check. "It's not that simple. They're worried that I'm going to end up hurt and I agree. This quest for Flamel is foolish. You're acting like you're the sole protectors of that thing Fluffy is guarding!" Katherine's voice started to rise. She didn't like turning her back on her friends, but the Malfoys were right that these friends were trouble. Also, she gave her word to the Malfoys that she would end her friendships. She could not go back on her word. She may be betraying her friends, but she never wanted to be accused of the dishonor of breaking a promise.

"And what are you going to do when we turn out to be right? When Snape steals the thing?" Hermione asked, her voice rising as well.

"He's not going to steal it. What will happen if you don't stop is that Snape will knock you all out without batting an eye, and then Dumbledore will stop him. You'll spend a week in the Hospital Wing because of your senseless meddling." Katherine snapped.

"At least we'll be together!" Hermione yelled.

Katherine felt like she had been punched in the gut. It was a low blow, but a fair one. Caught in the indecision of being insulted, but justifiably, Katherine decided to run away from her problems. So, she turned on her heel and walked quickly back to her compartment with Draco.

* * *

And so she ran away for months. She kept her mouth shut even when she overheard Harry and Ron telling Hermione about some mirror that showed Harry his parents. Apparently, it showed someone's heart's desire. It took Katherine making herself leave the Common Room in order to stop herself from asking where it was.

Katherine also had to ignore the outraged looks Ron kept throwing her throughout the term. It was harder to ignore Harry's sad ones.

She ate with Draco. Did homework Draco. Watched Quidditch with Draco. She did anything to minimize the amount of time she had to spend around other Gryffindors. Once the Weasley twins heard that Katherine turned her back on her friends, they did not waste any time telling everyone else. Therefore, every Gryffindor was telling her to leave and go join Slytherin instead.

One day, Draco and Katherine were walking behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Herbology. The three seemed to be arguing about something.

"C'mon, Hermione, when are we ever going to see a dragon hatch?" Ron said, too loudly.

"We've got lessons and exams are coming up!" Hermione argued.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped when he saw Draco and Katherine. Draco had a peculiar look on his face, and Katherine did not like it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"No." She said sharply.

"What?" Draco asked outraged.

"You're going to tell on them. For what? Talking about dragons? That's not against the rules." Katherine said, wagging her finger at him.

"I won't tell." Draco smiled disarmingly, and then he pulled her to Herbology.

* * *

Long story short: Draco lied. He found Katherine eating breakfast the next morning and pulled her out of the Great Hall. He dragged her into an empty classroom, locking the door behind them.

"That gamekeeper has a dragon." He whispered excitedly. Katherine's mouth fell open.

But then she recovered. "Stay out of it."

"It's illegal! And Potter and Co. are helping him kept that secret!" Draco countered, flailing his arms.

"I don't care if they gave him the dragon! Leave it alone!"

* * *

Long story short: Draco did not. Somehow he found out that Ron got his brother, Charlie, to take Hagrid's baby dragon to his dragon refugee in Romania. Draco tried to get Katherine to help him catch them in the act, but she refused to get involved. She may have been a turncoat, but she was not a snitch.

On a Saturday night, Draco went to go bust Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But Katherine just stayed in bed. She heard Hermione get up silently around eleven, and then she was gone.

"Good luck," She whispered so silently that it barely made a dent in the quiet dormitory.

Maybe she should have told Hermione not to go. Maybe she should have volunteered to go instead. Draco would not turn her in. But she did not. She was too terrified of upsetting the Malfoys again. She had not heard from the Peters since Christmas, so the Malfoys felt more like her parents than they did.

In the morning, Katherine woke to find that Harry, Hermione, and Draco had detention for being out after curfew. Ron had not helped with the great dragon rescue because it had bitten him and his hand was twice its normal size. When Draco told her he had detention, she laughed because she had told him to stay out of it.

"Stop laughing." He snapped. She did not because now his parents were going to yell at him instead of her. "Stop laughing! I have to go into the Forbidden Forest for it!"

That shut up Katherine. Well, barely shut her up. "I'll start writing your eulogy."

* * *

Draco did not tell her what happened in the Forbidden Forest. However, she gathered from overhearing her ex-friends' conversations that Draco had ran screaming from an animal sucking on a unicorn's blood. _Coward_.

* * *

Exams were easy. But then again, because she shunned all of her friends except Draco, she had lots of time to study. So, she was extra prepared.

She did so well on her practical exam for Transfiguration that she got a rare smile out of McGonagall. History of Magic was so easy for her that she also had time to write an essay about what was also happening in the Muggle world during the Twentieth Goblin War.

One night during the exam week, Katherine noticed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were trying to sit nonchalantly in the Common Room. They had not seen her because she was sitting in a corner away from everyone. She watched them because they were acting weird. However, they were not doing much, so she went back to studying her Potions notes.

The Common Room slowly emptied of people as it got later and people decided to go to sleep. After Lee Jordan left, Harry ran upstairs, and returned carrying a shiny cloak.

"We should make sure that the Cloak covers us before we leave." He said, shaking out the cloak as Hermione and Ron stood.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice shouted at them. Katherine moved her head to see Neville blocking the three from leaving the Common Room. No one had seen her yet.

"Nowhere, Neville." Harry said quickly, trying to hide his cloak behind his back.

"You're breaking curfew again." Neville accused.

"No," Hermione lied unconvincingly. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"You can't! You'll get caught again and lose Gryffindor more points." Neville said. Katherine admired the sudden emergence of his backbone since he spent the rest of the year hiding.

"This is important." Harry said. That piqued Katherine's interest. _What's important?_ It was then that she realized that all of the whispering she had overheard made sense. They had figured out what Fluffy was guarding and they had decided to protect it tonight.

"No! I won't let you!" Neville said, steeling himself and widening his stance. He was now completely blocking the exit.

Harry looked at Hermione, who stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Neville," She said before brandishing her wand. " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Neville's limbs slapped to his sides. He went completely rigid as the Full-Body Curse took effect. He fell over, but Hermione rolled him on to his back. His jaws were locked together, so he could not speak.

"Fluffy must be guarding something important." Katherine said from her corner. The three whipped around and Hermione point her wand at Katherine.

Katherine raised her hands to show she was unarmed as she rose from her armchair. "What are you going to do? Curse me too?"

"That depends. Are you going to try to stop us?" Ron asked nastily. Katherine smiled softly.

"Nice plan. You're just going to curse everyone who gets in your way? There's no way that can go wrong." Katherine said sarcastically, rolling her green eyes.

"Katherine, we have to go." Harry said moving towards the exit.

"Where?"

"To the third floor corridor. Fluffy is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape is trying to steal it."

"The what?"

"It's a Stone that can make someone live forever."

"Why does Snape want it?"

"For Voldemort." Harry said. Katherine's eyes flashed and her jaw clenched. She was so angry that she did not realize that Harry was probably one of the few people who uses Voldemort's name. She also did not question why a man who has been dead for a decade suddenly has need of the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Then there is no time to waste." Katherine picked up her wand from the armchair and went to join them.

"You're not coming with us." Ron said firmly.

Katherine rolled her eyes and moved closer towards them.

"No. You ended your associations with us." Ron snarled.

"I'm resuming them." Katherine answered easily. She did want to resume them. She missed her friends. The Malfoys could just deal with it. She loved them, but her friends were trying to stop Voldemort. She had to help them.

"What about first years not being able take on Snape?" Ron growled.

"That's still true. But four first years have better odds than three." Katherine said, trying to dismiss Ron's concerns quickly. She knew that he was angry that she turned her back on them, but Hermione and Harry were not as angry.

Ron glared at her. However, Hermione and Harry looked hesitant. Hermione glanced at Harry, and then Katherine realized that Harry was in charge.

"Harry," Katherine said looking him in the eye. "Voldemort killed my parents, too. I can't let him win."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Let's go."

The four huddled under Harry's Cloak, which turned out to be an Invisibility Cloak. Katherine made a mental note to steal it later so she could explore the castle without being seen. They tried to quickly make their way to the Third Floor corridor, but they had to be careful not to trip each other.

Soon, the great wooden door loomed in front of them. Harry gave the others a chance to leave, but none of them did. So, Harry pushed the door open.

The great three-headed dog obviously smelled them, but was distraught that it could not see them. There was a small harp on the floor next to a giant paw.

"Snape must have left it there." Ron whispered.

"Fluffy must wake up when you stop playing." Harry said.

"What?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Fluffy falls asleep when he hears music." Hermione explained as Harry pulled out a flute and started playing. The three headed dog's three pairs of eyes started to drop. The three heads slowly hit the floor, and he was asleep.

Harry kept playing as the others threw off the Invisibility Cloak. Then Katherine, Ron, and Hermione moved Fluffy's paw to open the trapdoor.

"It's completely dark." Hermione said anxiously.

Harry, while playing, pointed to himself.

"You want to go first?" Ron asked. "I don't know how deep it is. You could hurt yourself."

Harry kept pointing at himself, but Katherine held up her hand. "I'll go."

Harry tried to argue, but Katherine pretended that she could not see his miming. Katherine slowly lowered herself and grabbed the edge of the trapdoor until she was hanging by her fingers. Harry was furiously trying to stop Katherine, but she ignored him by letting go.

The air rushed past her ears as she fell. The cold, damp air surrounded her. Suddenly, she hit something soft, slimy, and felt like a plant. She could not see much because it was very dark and gloomy. There was a small light from the trapdoor twenty feet above her.

"Okay, it's a soft landing. Jump on down." Katherine yelled up to the trapdoor.

Ron jumped straight away. He landed next to Katherine and asked what the stuff was.

"Some sort of plant." Katherine shrugged.

Then Hermione landed near them. She felt the plant and seemed to have an inkling as to what it was. The music stopped. The three in the plant heard some dogs barking, but Harry had already jumped. He landed on Ron's other side.

"Luckily, this plant is here." Ron said.

" _Luckily!_ " Hermione shrieked. "Look at us!"

Katherine looked down to see the plant had slowly and silently been entwining her in its vines. She was astonished because she had not felt it moving at all. Harry and Ron were struggling against it, but that only made it tighten its grip on them. Hermione, by contrast, was completely still and the plant's vines were barely touching her. Katherine wisely decided to mimic Hermione.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered Harry and Ron. "This is Devil's Snare! The more you move, the more it ensnares you."

"That's not helpful!" Ron yelled, violently struggling against it. Except, that only made the vines engulf his entire body.

"Shut up! I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Hurry up! I can't breathe!" Harry said as the vines wrapped around his chest.

"What did Professor Sprout say? Devil's Snare. . . . It loves the dark."

"Fire!" Katherine yelled before the vines pinched her arms to her sides.

Hermione pulled out her wand and sent out blue flames at the plant. Immediately, the plant's vines let go of the other three and retracted itself to the corners of the room. The four removed themselves from the plant and moved to safety.

"Good job, Hermione. It seems paying attention in class does come in handy." Katherine smiled. Hermione smiled sheepishly in response.

"There's a way out." Harry said, pointing at a stone passageway. They followed him into the downward sloping passageway. They heard a small rustling from up ahead.

"It sounds like wings." Ron said. Before long, they reached the exit of the passageway. In front of them was a brightly lit, high-arching ceiling chamber. There were small, shiny birds fluttering in nearly every space of the chamber. On the opposite side was a large wooden door.

The four eyed the birds suspiciously. Ron asked if they would attack if the friends tried to cross the room. No one knew, so Harry just ran for it. The birds left him alone, so the others followed him to the door. Even with all four tugging at the door, it would not budge.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"The birds must have something to do with the door." Hermione said, watching Katherine step closer to the birds to examine them.

"They're keys." Katherine whispered in astonishment.

"And there's some broomsticks!" Harry said, pointing at the other side of the chamber where there were two broomsticks. "We have to catch the key to open the door."

"But which one is the right one?" Katherine asked, scanning the flying keys as if they would tell her.

Ron examined the door. "We need a big, old-fashioned one, maybe silver."

Both Harry and Katherine ran over and grabbed a broomstick each. They kicked off from the ground and were off. They flew through the dizzying array of keys until they both locked their sights on a silver key with a broken wing.

"Loser buys the winner ice cream!" Katherine shouted a bet at Harry over the fluttering of hundreds of pairs of wings.

"Deal!" Harry shouted back, before racing after it.

The two first years raced each other and raced after the silver key. It sensed them coming and streaked upwards. It halted, letting the two fly past it, before it launched itself downwards. Katherine did a one eighty and chased after it with Harry right behind her. The ground was racing up to her, but she pulled up halfway through her dive because she knew she was going to crash.

But Harry did not pull up. He kept going and caught the key a few feet from the ground. He pulled up shakily, but managed not to get hurt. He and Katherine landed, and went over to Ron and Hermione.

"You owe me ice cream." Harry smirked.

Katherine was still in awe over his flying skills, so she just nodded dumbly.

Harry handed Ron the key. Ron put it in the lock, and then opened the great wooden door. The next chamber was dark until they stepped inside, and then it flooded itself with light.

A giant chessboard filled with life-sized black and white wizarding chess pieces rested before them. The white pieces stood blocking another wooden door at the other end of the room.

"Now what?" Harry asked, bemused.

"We have to play to get across." Ron said, his face brightening because he was a brilliant chess player.

"How?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I think we have to be chess pieces." Ron whispered.

"Oi," Katherine said to one of the life-sized black knights. "Do we have to join you to get across?"

The knight nodded, and Ron stepped forward to take leadership.

"Harry, you take the place of that bishop," Ron commanded, slightly nervously because he was not used to telling people what to do. "Hermione, you replace that castle. Katherine, what piece do you want to be?"

"The queen." Katherine said over her shoulder because she was already on her way to replace the black queen.

"Naturally." Ron said dryly. "I'll be a knight."

The four first years took their places. The black pieces must have listening because a knight, castle, bishop, and the queen moved off the board. Once the children were ready, the white pieces sent forward a pawn.

Ron directed the chess game expertly. He easily took white pieces and cornered their king in several instances, but had yet to create a checkmate. Katherine watched with some admiration as he maneuvered their pieces. Unfortunately, it was literally a giant game of wizarding chess, meaning that it was complete with the violent destruction of conquered pieces. Luckily, Ron had managed to keep his friends out of danger of being smashed.

"Ah, yes . . . it has to be . . ." He whispered at one point when the white queen locked eyes with him. Katherine knew that he was going to sacrifice himself, but she kept silent. Harry, on the other hand, did not.

"No! You can't!" Harry screamed at Ron.

"Look! To stop Snape, we have to win. We will win if I sacrifice myself because that leaves you open to take the king, Harry!" Ron shouted back at Harry.

"No!" Hermione yelled at the thought of Ron getting beaten up like the other taken chess pieces.

"Let him be." Katherine said firmly. "He will be fine. Go for it, Ron."

Ron nodded and moved himself into position. The white queen moved to take him. She swung her stone arm and sent Ron flying off the board. Hermione screamed and started to move to help Ron.

"No!" Harry and Katherine yelled at her.

"We're still playing." Harry said before moving himself to checkmate the white king. The king dropped his sword and surrendered to Harry.

Suddenly, all the chess pieces moved off the board, allowing the first years easy access to the exit. Instead, they ran to check on Ron. He was unconscious and bleeding from some cuts, but, thankfully, not from his head.

"He's okay," Katherine breathed, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. "We need to leave. Who knows how long until they reset."

With one last look at Ron, the three raced to the wooden door. Katherine took the lead through it, but they had to cross through a small passageway before reaching the next chamber.

"What's next?" Harry asked the hypothetical question they were all thinking.

"According to Hagrid, each teacher contributed to the defenses of the Stone," Hermione whispered as she used her fingers to count. "Devil's Snare was Professor Sprout. The keys must have been charmed by Flitwick. McGonagall probably transfigured the chess pieces. That means Quirrell's and Snape's spells are left."

They reached another door at the end of the passageway.

"Quirrell's spell is probably something we'll have to fight." Katherine said, eyeing the door.

The other two eyed the door nervously.

"I'll go first." Katherine said with a tone that did not leave room for argument. She pulled out her bristlecone pine wand and threw open the door.

A disgusting, vomit-inducing smell greeted them. All three covered their noses. Through watery eyes, they saw a troll flat on the floor. This troll was even larger than the one they barely fought off at Halloween. It was out cold with a giant bump on the head.

"Good thing we didn't have to fight that." Harry whispered as they all moved past the troll to the door. They quickly threw open the next door and went into the next chamber.

The next chamber had a table with seven different bottles and a scroll of paper on it.

"Snape's," Harry muttered as he looked at the potions. "What do we do?"

They walked towards the table. Suddenly, a purple fire erupted in front of the door behind them. At the same time, black flames blocked the door in front of them. They were trapped.

Hermione grabbed the scroll of paper lying on the table. There was an elaborate riddle written on it that stumped Harry and Katherine, but not Hermione.

"So, three of these potions are poisons, two are wine, one will let us pass through the black flames, and one will let us pass through the purple ones." Hermione explained.

"So which is which?" Harry asked.

Hermione did not answer. Instead, she reread the paper several times. Then she muttered to herself as she paced in front of the table. Harry and Katherine waited patiently. Well, not patiently because Katherine kept making funny faces at Harry while Hermione thought. Finally, Hermione clapped her hands joyously together.

"Alright, the small bottle will let us pass through the black fire. We'll be able to reach the Stone." Hermione said.

Harry and Katherine looked at the tiny clear bottle.

"There's only enough for two swallows." Harry said.

All three looked at each other, but Katherine took the lead.

"Which one will let you go back through the purple flames?" She asked. Hermione pointed at a round bottle near the right end of the table. "Hermione, you drink that. Go and get Ron. Grab those broomsticks and fly past Fluffy."

Harry nodded and continued the stream of orders. "Fly to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore."

"Where's Dumbledore?" Katherine interrupted, confused.

"At the Ministry."

"That's convenient." Katherine said, frowning. She started to wonder how much planning Snape put into his attempt to take the Sorcerer's Stone, and how low their odds actually were.

 _It doesn't matter. You have to stop Snape. You have to stop Voldemort._

"Contact Dumbledore," Katherine agreed. "And wake up McGonagall. If Dumbledore isn't here, she's the best option. Harry and I will hold off Snape as long as we can."

"But – what if You-Know-Who is with him?" Hermione whispered, clearly frightened.

"I was lucky once." Harry said, pointing at his lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"And I'm sure I can annoy anyone to death." Katherine smiled wryly.

Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly jumped forward, engulfing the two in a giant hug.

"You're so brave." She said, clinging to them.

"Well, for now." Katherine joked as Hermione let go of them. Harry look embarrassed by the hug, but Katherine was relieved that Hermione seemed to forgive her for being awful towards them for several months.

Hermione laughed as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "Be careful."

"Drink first, Hermione," Harry said, trying to maintain a facade of bravery. Katherine was smiling pleasantly next to him. She was scared, but she had to reassure the others that everything would be fine.

Hermione nodded. She grabbed the round bottle and drank the potion within it. She shuddered at the taste.

"Go before it wears off." Harry said.

"Good luck, take care, and-"

"Go!" Both Harry and Katherine ordered.

Hermione turned around and walked straight through the purple fire. Soon, she was gone.

Harry and Katherine let out deep, shaky breaths.

"Ready?" Harry asked, looking at her. He picked up the tiny bottle with a shaky hand.

"No," Katherine said honestly. "But we have to go through."

"Yes, we do." Harry said, just as nervous as she was. He drank a swallow of the potion. "But we're going to do it together, right?"

Katherine drank the last swallow. "Always."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry and Katherine passed through the black flames and into the last chamber. There was a giant mirror at the end of the chamber, past some stone steps. There was already someone in front of it, but it was not Snape. It was Quirrell.

"You!" Harry gasped in surprise.

Quirrell smirked at the two. "Me. I wondered if you'd show up, Potter."

"But – Snape," Harry sputtered.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed a cold laugh. It completely contrasted his usual nervous twitter. "He does seem the type. So doom and gloom. And the black, bellowing cloak doesn't help. I mean, next to him, would you ever suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Harry looked just as astounded as Katherine felt. It did not make sense. How could unassuming Quirrell be associated with Voldemort?

"Snape tried to kill me!" Harry tried to counter.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you. If Miss Granger hadn't knocked into me, you would have fallen to your death at that Quidditch match. I'd had done it, despite Snape's muttering of a counter-curse in an attempt to save you."

"Snape tried to save me?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Of course," Quirrell answered coolly. "He volunteered to referee your next match to make sure I didn't try anything. Ridiculous really, since I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. And to think, all the other teachers thought Snape was refereeing to prevent Gryffindor from winning. He does a great job a making himself unpopular. A waste of time, though, since I'll kill you tonight.

"You are too nosy, Potter. Scurrying about the castle, like at Halloween. For all I knew, you saw me try to get past Fluffy."

"You let the troll in?" Harry asked in shock.

"Most certainly. I have a special gift with trolls. Unfortunately, everyone except Snape was searching for the troll that night. He already suspected me, so he went to the third floor to stop me. Not only did that troll fail to kill you and your meddling friends, he couldn't manage to bite off Snape's leg.

"Now, stay there, quietly, while I examine this Mirror. This Mirror is the key to finding the Stone. This is Dumbledore's defense for it. But he's in London, and I will be far away by the time he gets back. I will already be presenting Lord Voldemort with the Stone by the time he gets back to the grounds."

Harry realized that he had to keep Quirrell talking, distracting him from the Mirror. It was the Mirror of Erised, which showed someone their heart's desire.

"But Snape seems to hate me." Harry said.

"He does," Quirrell answered with his back to the first years, searching the Mirror for answers. "He was at Hogwarts with your father and they despised each other. But he never wanted you dead."

The sound of clapping soon echoed around the stone chamber. Harry and Quirrell searched wildly until they realized the source was Katherine.

"Congratulations, Quirrell, I believe that's the first time this year that you actually taught me something." Katherine smirked.

Quirrell's smile soured. "Peters, what are you doing here? Are you Potter's new shield? First, your mother. Now, Miss Peters. Really, Potter, when are you going to fight your own battles?"

"She is in the way. Get rid of her." A shrill voice, seeming to originate from Quirrell commanded.

"As you wish, my lord." Quirrell said. He raised his wand and a pink curse flew out of it.

It slammed into Katherine and sent her flying. She hit the stone ground near the door hard and did not move.

Harry screamed her name and tried to run to her, but Quirrell conjured ropes to surround him. Harry fell, but landed so that he was facing the Mirror. _What I want is to keep Quirrell from getting the Stone_.

"Use the boy." The same shrill voice emanating from Quirrell said.

Quirrell turned around. "Come here, Potter." He snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. Harry slowly got to his feet and eyed Quirrell apprehensively.

"Come here!" Quirrell barked. Harry walked over to him and repeated to himself that he must lie about what he saw in the Mirror.

Quirrell pushed Harry in front of him. Harry breathed in the bizarre smell coming from Quirrell's purple turban.

He saw his pale, nervous figure in the Mirror. But then, his reflection smiled at him. The reflection pulled a red stone out of its pocket and winked. Suddenly, Harry felt a weight in his pocket and he knew that he had the Sorcerer's Stone.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asked impatiently.

Harry filled himself with courage. "I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup."

Quirrell cursed. "Get out of my way, Potter."

As Quirrell pushed Harry to the side, he felt the Stone brush his leg. Could he make a break for it? Grab Katherine and get out before Quirrell caught him?

Harry took a few paces backwards. He watched Quirrell like someone watches a bear they just stumbled upon.

"He lies." The shrill voice said.

"Potter!" Quirrell shouted, whipping around. "What did you truly see?"

"I will speak to him . . . face . . . to face . . ." The voice commanded.

"My lord, you are not strong enough." Quirrell whispered.

"I am . . . for this . . ." The voice answered.

Harry wanted to move, but his legs were petrified. He watched Quirrell turn around and slowly unwrapped the purple turban. The turban fell off his head and to the ground.

Harry could have screamed, but no sound came out. The back of Quirrell's head was a face. The most horrendous face Harry had ever seen. It was chalky white with red piercing eyes and had snake-like slits for nostrils.

"Harry Potter . . ." The face whispered in its shrill voice.

Harry wanted nothing more than to turn around and to run away with Katherine.

"Look at me . . ." The face said. "I am . . . shadow and vapor . . . I can only have a form when attached to another body. . . . Unicorn blood can sustain me . . . I believe you saw me in the Forest drinking it. . . . Once I have the Elixir of Life, I can create my own body. . . . Now, give me the Stone in your pocket."

He knew. Feeling moved back into Harry's legs and he stumbled backwards.

"Don't be foolish," snarled the face. "Save your own life and join me . . . or you and your friend over there will meet the same end as your parents. . . . You can die begging for mercy just like them . . ."

"Liar!" Harry yelled, balling up his fists at his side.

Quirrell was walking backwards, closing the distance between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort smiled like a cobra at him.

"Touching . . ." He hissed. "I value bravery . . . Yes, Harry, you had brave parents . . . Your father fought courageously and I killed him first . . . but your mother didn't need to die. . . . She tried to protect you like your friend. . . . Give me the Stone unless you want both of them to have died in vain."

"Never!" Harry sprinted for the door. Voldemort screamed at Quirrell to grab him. Suddenly, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close around his wrist. A sharp pain seared into Harry's scar. His head felt like an axe was splitting it in two. He screamed in pain, struggled against Quirrell, and, surprisingly, Quirrell let go.

The pain lessened and he saw that Quirrell had backed several steps away from him. Quirrell was staring at his fingers, which were blistering wildly.

"Seize him!" Voldemort shrieked. Quirrell lunged and knocked Harry to the ground. He landed on top of him and wrapped his hands around Harry's throat. Harry's scar was in agonizing pain, but Quirrell was howling in pain, too.

"Master, my hands! I can't touch him!" Quirrell let go of Harry's neck. His hands was burnt, red, and raw.

"Kill him, fool!" Voldemort yelled.

Quirrell raised a hand. Harry knew that Quirrell could not touch him without being burnt. His only chance was to touch Quirrell until he stopped trying to kill him.

Harry jumped to his feet and pressed his hands into Quirrell's face. Quirrell screamed. Harry's scar was pounding and blinding him in pain. He could only hear Quirrell's agonizing screams, Voldemort's commands to kill him, and someone calling his name, but it was probably just in his head.

He felt his grip on Quirrell loosen and he fell into blackness.

* * *

Katherine woke up with a gasp, "Harry!" She sat up immediately.

"Calm down, Miss Peters. Madam Pomfrey won't let me stay if she thinks you're hurting yourself." A voice said from above her. Katherine's eyes adjusted to the darkness punctuated with the small light from the candle near her, and saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to her.

"Where am I?" Katherine asked. "Where's Harry?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore answered. Katherine looked around and saw that she was sitting in a bed, covered by some white sheets. "Harry is okay. He's right there. You'll be glad to know that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are alright, and are resting at Gryffindor Tower right now."

She saw Harry lying unconscious in the bed to her right. He had cuts all over his face, but he did not seem to be extremely hurt.

Her head, on the other hand, was throbbing. She raised a hand and felt a bandage around it.

"What happened?" Katherine asked, rubbing her forehead, which was the center of the pain.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Dumbledore said. Katherine waited for him to answer her, but he looked at her expectantly. She sighed and decided to go first.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I thought Professor Snape was going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone." She stopped because Dumbledore frowned. "He is intimidating and bullies Harry; it was a legitimate conclusion.

"We passed through the defenses," Katherine continued. "Ron got hurt in McGonagall's chess match. At Snape's, Harry and I made Hermione go back, grab Ron, and tell you that someone was stealing the Stone. Harry and I went into the last chamber and saw Quirrell trying to steal the Stone from the Mirror."

"That was my design. Only someone who did not want the Stone could get it from the Mirror." Dumbledore interrupted, smiling proudly, and looking at Katherine with expectant blue eyes.

"And it was clever, sir," Katherine said once she realized he was searching for a compliment. "Quirrell was telling us how he deceived everyone all year. I made a sarcastic comment, and voice told Quirrell to get rid of me. Last I remember is being hit by a curse."

Dumbledore nodded. "Quirrell didn't get the Stone. Harry saved it."

"Where's Quirrell?" Katherine asked.

"Dead. He allowed Voldemort to share his body, but when he touched Harry, his skin blistered. Harry was burning off his face when I arrived. I pulled them apart, but Quirrell turned to ash."

"Voldemort shared his body?!" Katherine said flabbergasted.

"Yes, when Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby, Voldemort was not killed. He was just stripped of his body. He seems to have been roaming around until he ran into Quirrell." Dumbledore explained.

"Where is he now?" Katherine asked. Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, and looked at her quizzically.

"Katherine, how much do you know?" Dumbledore asked. Katherine raised an eyebrow, gauging him.

Finally, she whispered. "Everything."

"Everything? You weren't supposed to be told until you were older."

"I'm mature for my age." Katherine smiled. Dumbledore smiled back, his blue eyes twinkling.

"We'll discuss this in more detail later, in the privacy of my office. Have you told anyone?"

"No, sir."

"Good. It's best to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, appeared from behind Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, you were supposed to tell me the minute she awoke!" Madam Pomfrey chided him as she moved to Katherine's left and began to examine the bandage around her head.

"Don't be mad at him; I just woke up." Katherine lied smoothly.

Madam Pomfrey made a chutting noise. "Your head hasn't stopped bleeding. I've had to replace the bandage several times since you were hurt a few hours ago."

"Well, it hurts." Katherine said.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her sternly. "It wouldn't hurt if you had just remained in bed instead of chasing after Quirrell. You are very lucky that the spell was nonverbal because the verbal version would have killed you."

"Then I am thankful that Quirrell is lazy." Katherine smirked. Madam Pomfrey frowned, but, behind her, Dumbledore was hiding a laugh behind his hand.

Madam Pomfrey tutted before replacing the bandage with a new one. Then she made Katherine drink a Blood-Replenishing Potion, which tasted like iron mixed with sulfur. Katherine made a face at it.

"Why don't wizards do like Muggles and invent nice flavored medicine?" Katherine asked.

"Because if our potions tasted nice, people like you would be encouraged to do more stupidly reckless things." Madam Pomfrey said before rounding on Dumbledore. "Now, Professor, Miss Peters needs to rest. You may come back in the morning to check on her and Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore waved good-bye to Katherine, and then left the Hospital Wing.

"Bed." Madam Pomfrey commanded over her shoulder before returning to her office.

* * *

When Katherine woke up again, it was still dark. She gauged it to be only an hour later because the candle on her bedside table had dwindled only slightly. There was another person standing above her, but this time it was Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor." Katherine said as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm rather upset to find out that four of my Gryffindors broke curfew." She said sternly, staring down at Katherine through her glasses.

"I apologize. We should have warned you, as our Head of House, that we tend to do whatever it takes to keep Voldemort from winning." Katherine said, watching Professor McGonagall cringe at the name.

"Don't say his name, Miss Peters."

"Or else what? He'll kill me? He already tried and failed." Katherine said, pointing to the bandage around her head.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Why didn't you come get me when you realized someone was going to try to steal the Stone?"

"Harry said that they told you, but you dismissed their concerns." Katherine countered. McGonagall's frown deepened as she realized that Katherine was right.

"Fair enough," McGonagall said, eyeing her curiously. "You all did a brave thing. Stupid, but brave nonetheless."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Katherine, what will you do the next time you and your friends feel an urge to be heroes?"

"I assume you want me to say that we'll get you." McGonagall nodded. "I can't promise that. I can promise that we'll try not to die."

McGonagall did not say anything for a long moment. Instead, her eyes were fixated on Katherine's bandage. "I'll hold you to that promise. But you were very close to dying tonight. You might have bled out if Professor Dumbledore had not arrived and brought you to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm aware it. But I don't regret going with Harry to face Quirrell. I'll always help Harry."

McGonagall seemed to have expected that answer. "When you are out of here, read _Intermediate Transfiguration_. It is the textbook for third, fourth, and fifth years, but you should read it. Finish reading _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ immediately, and then come and see me."

"Professor?"

"If you're to be putting yourself in danger, you should at least be prepared."

* * *

The third time Katherine woke up, light was streaming into the Hospital Wing.

"Good morning," A voice to her left said. This time her visitor was sitting in a chair, instead of towering above her.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the chair, looking prim and proper. Katherine sat up, self-conscious about the bandage around her head. Last time she saw Narcissa, she promised to not put herself in danger.

"Hey," Katherine said cautiously.

"I must say, I do not appreciate being woken by an owl to find out you're in the Hospital Wing." Narcissa said, the corner of her mouth turned down.

"I do not appreciate it either; they should have told the Peters."

"Do not sass me." Narcissa snapped, and Katherine shut up. "You unnecessarily put yourself in danger."

"I did not. I was protecting my friends." Katherine had a feeling Dumbledore did not tell her that Voldemort was using Quirrell to steal the Stone.

Narcissa frowned and opened her mouth to yell at Katherine.

"Enough," Katherine said firmly. "You are not my mother. I love you and Mr. Malfoy like parents, but you are not my parents. I will be friends with whoever I wish, and I will enter into dangerous situations with them. If you try to make me renounce my friendship with them again, I will renounce my relations with you."

"Katherine!" Narcissa exclaimed, surprised to be threatened by an eleven year old.

"Those are my terms." Katherine said with a tone of finality.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment. "Fine, we will not tell you who your friends can be."

"Thank you." Katherine said.

"Now, go to sleep. Madam Pomfrey said you need to rest to restore the blood you've lost." Narcissa said.

Katherine laid back down, while Narcissa fixed the covers around her. Narcissa stroked Katherine's cheek.

"We care for you, Katherine. I swear we only had the best intentions when we made you end your relationship with your friends."

Katherine did not answer. She loved the Malfoys, but she loved her friends, too. Hopefully, neither side will ever make her choose again.

* * *

Three days later found Katherine still in the Hospital Wing. People kept coming to try to visit her and Harry, but Madam Pomfrey kept them at bay. The entire school knew what had happened with the Stone, so people were sending Harry candy as tokens of admiration.

Harry had not woken up at all. Katherine repeatedly asked Madam Pomfrey when he would wake up, but she only got a shrug in answer. Hermione and Ron were also worried. They were some of the few who were allowed to visit.

They told Katherine all the rumors going around the school, and Katherine was right that Dumbledore had not publicized that Voldemort was after the Stone. To be fair, no one would believe that a man who had been dead for nearly eleven years had come back to life.

Katherine's wound still bled continuously, but it had slowed. The slowing was the only reason Narcissa agreed to go back to Malfoy Manor. She stayed the entire day after she agreed to Katherine's deal, but only left after Katherine assured her that she would do her upmost to heal.

The night of the third day after their adventures with the Stone, Katherine was reading in her bed. She was tired of sleeping, so she convinced Hermione to smuggle her a copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. While she was reading about how to turn mice into cups, Dumbledore opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Good evening, Miss Peters." Dumbledore said as he stopped at the foot of Harry's bed.

"He hasn't woken, Professor." Katherine said, looking at Harry worriedly.

"How is your head?" Dumbledore asked, but remained standing at the foot of Harry's bed.

"It's getting better, but slowly. Madam Pomfrey thinks the bleeding will stop tomorrow, but she said that it's going to leave a scar." Katherine answered.

"Scars can be helpful. I have one that is the exact map of the London Underground."

"Well, I'm just going to tell people that I fought off a shark."

"The Stone!" A voice suddenly gasped. Katherine and Dumbledore whirled their heads to see Harry had woken up.

Harry's green eyes searched wildly until he focused on Dumbledore. "Sir! Quirrell has the Stone!"

"Harry, relax, or Madam Pomfrey will kick me out." Dumbledore said calmly. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Who does? Sir, Vold-"

"Harry, it's okay." Katherine said, trying to match Dumbledore's soothing tone, but not exactly getting it right. Harry looked at her and seemed to relax until he saw the bandage around her head.

"You're hurt!" He exclaimed.

"So are you." Katherine countered with a smirk. That brought Harry up short and he finally calmed down.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Three days. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be relieved that you are awake." Dumbledore said.

"The Stone-"

"Professor Quirrell did not take it from you. I arrived in time to pull him off you, but you were holding him off on your own."

"You got Hermione's owl?"

"We met mid-air. I got to London and realized that I had to be here instead."

"You met mid-air? You didn't Apparate?" Katherine interrupted.

"Sometimes, I like to fly." Dumbledore replied.

"Fair enough." Katherine said with a small smile.

"Sir, what about Quirrell?" Harry said, returning them to the original subject.

"He's dead."

"And You-Know-Who?"

"Gone. And call him Voldemort. Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. The Stone has also been destroyed."

"But Nicolas Flamel?"

"You know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore sounded delighted. "You do your research well. Nicolas and I discussed it, and decided it was for the best."

"But Voldemort is going to try to come back?" Harry asked nervously.

"I believe so. He will try to find another body. You delayed him, and as long as people are willing to fight to delay him, he may never return to power."

Harry was quiet. He seemed to be gathering his courage. "Sir, I have some questions."

"I will try to answer them."

"Voldemort said he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. Why did Voldemort want to kill me in the first place?" Harry asked. Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked directly at Katherine.

"He's going to tell me anyways." Katherine said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Very well. I cannot answer those questions today. Perhaps later. When you are ready, you will know."

"But Quirrell couldn't touch me. Why?"

"Your mom died to save you. That form of love creates a very powerful form of love that Voldemort will never understand. That kind of love leaves a mark of protection for ever. Quirrell, full of greed and sharing his body with Voldemort, could not touch you because of this."

Dumbledore seemed to be finished with his explanation because now he looked at the ceiling like it was interesting. Katherine was thankfully for this because it gave her time to clear the tears from her eyes.

"The Invisibility Cloak? Do you know who sent it to me?" Harry asked when his voice returned.

"Your father left that with me and I thought that you should have it." Dumbledore replied.

"Also, Quirrell said Snape-"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected.

"He said Professor Snape hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"They did detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. But your father did something Snape could never forgive him for."

"What?"

"He save his life."

"What?" Both Harry and Katherine asked.

"Funny, isn't it? Professor Snape could not bear to be in your father's debt. That's probably why he worked so hard this year to protect you. Balance the scales, and return to hating your father in peace."

Harry seemed to accept that and seemed to be out of questions.

"No more?" Dumbledore asked. "Well then. Let's see what candies you've got. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans! I came across a vomit one once, and have since lost my liking for them. But I'll try a nice toffee one now."

Dumbledore smiled and ate a golden-brown bean. But then he made a face. "Alas, earwax!"

He left after that. Katherine and Harry looked at each other.

"You're alright?" Harry asked. He had been convinced that Katherine had died by Quirrell's curse.

"Perfectly fine. And soon I'll have a matching scar." Katherine smiled. "Now, we better tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake, or she'll make me drink some nasty potion again."

* * *

Katherine and Harry made their way to the end-of-the-year feast together the next day. It took agreeing to several check-ups in order to get Madam Pomfrey to let them leave. Luckily, Katherine's head stopped bleeding, so she no longer had to wear a bandage. She now had a scar that stretched from her left eyebrow down to about a centimeter under her eye.

They entered the Great Hall together. Everyone was already there so they stared when they heard the door open. They stared even more when they saw the two first years. Whispers filled the Great Hall as Katherine and Harry tried to ignore the decorations celebrating Slytherin's win of the House Cup. They found empty seats at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione.

The whispering disappeared when Dumbledore stood up and placed himself in front of the podium.

"Another year finished!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Before we eat, we have some business to get through. I hope your heads are a little fuller than they were at the beginning of the year. . . . But you have all summer to forget everything.

"Now, the House Cup shall be awarded. The points are this: Gryffindor has three hundred and twelve points and is in fourth place. Hufflepuff has three hundred and fifty-two. Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points. And, in first place, Slytherin has five hundred and fifty-two."

The Slytherin table erupted in cheering. Katherine looked over at Draco, who mockingly raised his goblet at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her Gryffindor friends.

"Well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be awarded."

Slytherin stopped cheering. Katherine's green eyes glinted mischievously.

"First, to Ronald Weasley, for the most well-played chess game in Hogwarts' history, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

Gryffindor cheered, while Ron's entire face and ears turned red. Percy could be heard yelling that Ron was his brother. Then there was silence again.

"Second, to Hermione Granger, for the use of logic in place of reliance on magic, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

Gryffindor erupted in cheering again, and Katherine was whistling in order to embarrass Hermione.

"Third, to Katherine Peters, for the willingness to stand with her friends in spite of any sort of danger, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

The entire Gryffindor table clapped, cheered, and the Weasley twins smashed goblets together to express their excitement. Katherine stood up on the bench and bowed the table. While up there, she winked at McGonagall, who put her face in her hands.

As Katherine got down, Dumbledore continued. "Fourth, to Harry Potter, for pure nerve and courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points."

The Gryffindor table was screaming itself hoarse. They were tied with Slytherin, if only Dumbledore gave Harry one more point.

Dumbledore held up a hand and silence reigned again. "There are different kinds of courage. It takes a good deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but even more to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

With that, everyone, except the Slytherin table, erupted in cheering. Finally, Slytherin's House Cup winning streak had ended. Neville was white with shock as the Gryffindors around him congratulated him.

Katherine saw that Draco looked pale and like someone had hit him with a Body-Bind curse.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Slytherin decorations changed into Gryffindor ones. Snape was shaking McGonagall's hand with a sick look on his face. It was the best night of Harry's life.

Katherine's, too. She remembered it fondly as they rode the Hogwarts Express a few days later back to London. She remembered it fondly as she spent the first two weeks of summer vacation with the Malfoys. And she proudly told the Peters about it when she saw them for the first time since September.

"And to think, we thought you'd just go to school and learn." Mr. Peters joked.

"Don't worry, I still have six more years. Think of all the trouble I can get into!"


End file.
